Maybe Now
by jemu
Summary: CHAP.6 UP:AU:Mpreg:SASUNARU KAKAIRU GAARALEE SHIKANEJI KIBASHINO::If Orochimaru's dead and Itachi's dead, then WHO kidnapped Naruto and why? YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Ah yes, another story started! Note that this is an unbetaed story so excuse my mistakes.. or better yet, feel free to point out any mistakes on my part. I don't exactly know if I got a lot of the information correct on these certain characters. I wanted so badly to read stories on my favorite pairings but two of them are rare so there are few stories out there on them... thus I decided to write my own !**

**Pairings: Sasunaru; Kakairu; GaaraLee; ShikamaruNeji; KibaShino... and um.. yea. I'm sure you've gathered from this that this yaoi so if you hate then don't read. might have some sakura bashing (because I HATE her) but we'll have to wait and see. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; any of its characters/locations**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, language? **

* * *

It was such a perfect day to laze around. The evening was not too hot nor was it too cold. The warm sunlight had never looked so cheerful then it did today with white fluffy clouds dancing through. Brilliant orange and reds spanned the sky dragging in the dark blues of the night. Birds chirped cheerfully blending perfectly with the dull hum of village life within the downtown districts. Of course out in the field, not even the loudest most obnoxious shin obi could disturb Nara Shikamaru's nap/cloud gazing. With hands tucked carefully behind a brunette pony-tailed head to ward off pins and needles later on, this particular ANBU felt he was finally getting the rest and peace he deserved… and yet something lurked within his mind refusing to let him obtain the rest he so desperately craved. Shikamaru frowned almost lazily finally letting his mind wander in exasperation.

Had it truly been only a week since Naruto's disappearance? And why wasn't the village worrying more? Naruto was an elite member of the ANBU and in line for the Hokage title… and yet just like that, he vanished. Without a trace. Something bothered Shikamaru though. It tickled the edge of his conscious teasing him with momentary brushes of understanding just to slip from his grasp before he _could_ truly understand. And what the hell was up with the search party? Only a team of ANBU had been dispatched and even then everything had been hushed up. Shikamaru only knew this because _he_ had lead that particular team of ANBU. Nothing added up when a person considered the situation.

Naruto had been seen earlier that same day he disappeared. In fact, he had been leeching ramen off of Shikamaru and Choji before going home for 'training materials' to train with Jaraiya-sama. He never showed up to the training. Upon investigation after his disappearance, his home showed no sign of having been broken into. Even the windows had been clean of fingerprints. It would have lead one to consider the possibility that Naruto had ran away… but he was so close to achieving his dream… not to mention the fact that nothing had been taken.

It bugged Shikamaru because it didn't make sense. Naruto disappearing like that without letting anyone know… he hadn't even left a god-damned letter for Tsunade-sama! The only reason why they had managed to conclude that it had been a kidnapping was with Kakashi-sama's sharingan and Iruka-sensei's knowledge of Naruto's habits. Even then it had been hard to come to-

"Shikamaru." A deep yet deceptively soft voice broke through Shikamaru's contemplations and self-frustrations. A grunt was his reply. "May I join you?" Another grunt. The loud rustle of fabric cut through the calm afternoon air like an assassination's knife would through some one's throat. There was a shift in the winds and suddenly Shikamaru was hit with a scent that was purely all… _Neji_. "Naruto?" Another lazy grunt. Neji sighed and Shikamaru rolled his head around to face the other ANBU. "Have they found anything else… perhaps a suspect?" A negative shake of the head. "But you're worried, huh?"

"Aa."

"The kazekage is here."

"Sabaku no Gaara?" Things must be getting serious if they called Gaara from all the way in Sand.

"Tsunade-sama was hoping that maybe Naruto would be in Sand. Or maybe Gaara-san would know where he is." Neji replied casually. Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow lazily at the other shin obi. "That is why Gaara is here… to help." The black haired ANBU fell silent. Shikamaru eyed his companion for a few seconds more before turning back to stare at the drifting white puffs above. Troublesome. This whole situation reeked of… of…. The name hovered at the edge of his conscience and tickled the tip of his tongue. "Uchiha." Neji suddenly commented. "Who knows… maybe Uchiha came back and snatched Naruto away." Neji said dryly with a hint of wary humor. Shikamaru shot up with a curse.

"Fuck. It's so obvious that one wouldn't see it at all." He grabbed Neji's hand and dragged the other teenager up with him. "Come on! We have to see Hokage-sama!"

In another part of town, a tall individual dressed in a deep forest green jump suit narrowed his brown eyes thoughtfully. After roughly seven years, Rock Lee still sported the bowl cup hair cut and dark green jumpsuit. He wasn't an ANBU like everyone else he knew. Instead, Lee had chosen to remain Jounin not even bothering to try for the next level. But that didn't mean he didn't do A-Level missions along with ANBU members. For example… his brow furrowed in thought. "Naruto…" He found himself whispering.

"LEE! Get in here!" Lee mentally winced. That loud booming voice could only belong to…

"Hokage-sama?" He timidly offered stepping into her office and toeing the door shut behind him. That'll teach him to watch himself whenever passing the door of Tsunade-sama. She sat behind her desk stress lines visible around her lips and eyes. For once the Hokage-sama looked her age. Seated in front of her in a chair was an even taller red head. An enormous gourd perched next to his seat. Fabric rustled softly and bright green eyes seared into dark brown. For some unknown reason, Lee found himself flushing a slight red. The last time he'd seen the current kazekage had been during the Jounin exam a year ago. Sabaku no Gaara had changed. Nothing too obvious but to those that knew him… Gaara now gave off confidence in everything he did; talking, walking, and interacting. He still had the tattoo above his left eye but his bright red hair had been neatly combed to emphasize the word forever imprinted there. Gaara had also grown. He now stood taller then even Lee himself probably surpassing everyone Lee knew… considering Lee _was_ taller then everyone. And for some reason… Gaara really made Lee nervous. Like right now with that knowing smirk lurking just beneath the kazekage's mask of indifference.

The tired sigh of the Hokage drew his mind away from its contemplations of the red haired teen. "Would it be an inconvenience for Gaara to room with you during his stay?"

"No, it should be fine, Hokage-sama." Lee instantly replied. "If I may ask-" _WHAM_! The door burst open and rebounded off the wall almost smashing in Hyuuga's face if it weren't for Shikamaru's none too gentle tug. The two tumbled into the room with Neji sprawling across Shikamaru's back from the force of the tug. Shikamaru braced himself and saluted the Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama! It was Uchiha-

"Ita-"

"No! Sasuke!"

"Sasuke? He hasn't been around for six-seven years."

"That's not true! I mean, yes technically it _is_ true! But in a sense it isn't!" Shikamaru paused realizing that he had confused his audience. The Hokage leaned back in her chair and gestured for him to pause. Shikamaru took this time gather his thoughts. _POP_. Smoke curled around their feet as Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka appeared in the room. Everyone settled down and Tsunade-sama gestured for him to continue. Shikamaru took a deep breath. "Naruto once asked me roughly six years ago about dreams. I waved it off as nothing but I noticed that he grew happier after that. There were also other occurrences that I waved off as him simply being himself. Sometimes in conversations, he would slip and say something. '_But Sasuke said-_', or 'he_ would never_'. Just saying things like that. Mentioning then shutting up when he realized that he had said Sasuke's name." Everyone blinked at Shikamaru.

"Dreams? Connected by dreams?" The Hokage rested a hand on her chin thoughtfully and crossed her legs. "Possible. Rare but possible."

"So… you're saying that Naruto and Sasuke have been talking to each other in dreams for six years?" Lee looked lost at the concept.

"That does put more reasoning behind Naruto's disappearance though it's a bit of a stretch." Kakashi said thoughtfully. Iruka blinked again then in rapid succession as if about to faint. Of everyone, Iruka had taken Naruto's disappearance the hardest. _He_ had been the one to notice the energetic blond boy's disappearance. Tsunade uncrossed her legs and leant forward resting her chin on folded hands.

"Hm… its possible. Kakashi… Iruka. What were the two's relationship?"

"Uh.. Rivals?" Kakashi put in tentatively. Iruka remained silent analyzing Naruto's behavior before contemplating Sasuke's.

"I.. I don't know if it matters but…a few nights before Naruto dis.. Disappeared, he spent the night at my house. I woke up to him screaming and I thought he was only dreaming but.. He.. He was yelling as if debating. Something about baby… continuing on the bloodline. H-how it would never happen unless… unless the '_bastard had the courage to come down and kidnap'_ him. But I didn't really…"

"One of Sasuke's goals was to restore his clan. But-" Kakashi's thoughtful contemplations were abruptly cut off by Tsunade's rapid fire cursing.

"Everyone! OUT OF MY OFFICE NOW!" Surprised everyone actually followed her orders without question. "Be back here at five in the morning! Sharp or else!" She shouted after them. Shikamaru was shaking his head.

"Maa… so troublesome." He muttered tucking his hands into his pockets.

"He wants to impregnate Naruto?" Neji mumbled in a hushed voice walking beside Shikamaru.

Lee blinked. "Is.. Is that possible?" He asked delicately.

Gaara had strapped his gourd on his back and found himself pacing with the other boys. "Yes it is. With Naruto's sexy-no-jutsu and the boost from the kyuubi it's possible." Lee looked as if someone had smashed a pot into the back of his head. Then he looked down at himself and delicately touched his stomach. He visibly shuddered.

"Creepy." He ended up muttering. Green eyes pinned him. "Are you against male pregnancies?" Gaara demanded harshly.

"No. I… I've just never heard of it happening before." Was Lee's shaky reply. Gaara gently rested a hand on his shoulder as if to comfort and leant in close to whisper something to the smaller boy. Shikamaru caught the gesture and quirked an eyebrow at the red head. His reply was a smug smirk. Shikamaru shook his head feeling tired. This was waaay too much for him to handle in one day. What he needed was a long rest. A vacation. Yes, a vacation would be nice. Some where far away where the word shin obi didn't exist or was unknown. Where he could just lay down and stare at the clouds without any interruptions.

"Nara-san?"

"Eeeehh?"

"W-would you mind if I stay over at your house tonight?"

"Eh?" I pried an eye open halfway to peer at the usually stoic boy.

"The Hyuuga House is hosting the family gathering this year and…" He trailed off cheeks tinting pink almost reluctantly.

Shikamaru took in the dark gray kimono with silver swirls and the long black hair rolled neatly into a bun. "Eh, sure." He replied with a careless shrug. Neji sighed in relief thought it was only done mentally. He nodded good bye to Lee and Gaara though the two seemed a bit preoccupied.

Lee was feeling a bit… overwhelmed. Gaara was standing a bit too close with his scent of deserts and amazingly lime. Lee wanted to lean in and take a deep breath of that tantalizing scent but instead found himself flushing wildly hoping against hope that Gaara would back up a little. And that hand on his shoulder… Lee suppressed a shudder and hastily stepped back. "U-uh.. Let's go." He stuttered looking any where but at Gaara. Instead he focused on Shikamaru and Neji's back as they shuffled ahead also heading home.

"Tell me a little of Naruto's disappearance would you? The Hokage didn't have time to fill me in." Gaara's eyes narrowed as he watched Lee lick and bite his lips while thinking. Heat spiraled down to pool in his neither regions.

"Truthfully, I myself don't know much. They're making a big effort to keep Naruto's disappearance quiet." Lee replied. "Never figured it had anything to do with Sasuke." He muttered almost as an after thought. It almost startled him to hear a lowered voice ahead. He watched as Neji leaned closer to Shikamaru to catch what the lazy ANBU was saying. There was a barely visible nod and the smaller shin obi. In the blink of an eye, the two vanished. Lee had stopped walking without even realizing so. It wasn't until the red head beside him gently prodded his side that he snapped back to attention with his trademark grin in place.

"Shall we proceed?" Gaara suggested. Lee's grin turned sheepish.

"Uh yeah. Sorry. This way." Lee shuffled forward lost in thought. Gaara observed the smaller boy with a barely perceptible smile. Taking a chance, he hesitantly reached out and gently settled a pale hand on a green shoulder. Unknown to the youngster in green, he shifted just so that the warm hand on his shoulder settled more comfortably within the dip where his neck met shoulder. The barely perceptible smile bloomed into a full blown grin softening the expressionless mask the kazekage often wore. Of course in the dark, Lee never noticed as he lead them both home.

**One Week Before**

Uzumaki Naruto was hungry.

Uzumaki Naruto had no money.

Uzumaki Naruto found his two good friends, Choji and Shikamaru coming down the streets towards him. With a large vulpine grin, Naruto went bounding off towards his two current best friends in the world. "HELLO Shikamaru! HELLO Choji!" The two froze in their tracks blinking like ninjas being told they were the tooth fairy or something. Naruto mentally laughed the thought. He slung an arm over each shoulder vulpine grin still in place.

An hour later Naruto gave a satisfied burp and patted his softly rounded stomach. Shikamaru looked like he wanted to complain and whine.. But at the same time, deemed it too troublesome to do so. Naruto merely waved and shot off towards home now a few minutes late to his meeting with Ero-Sennin. Even after so many years had passed, Naruto still lived in the same apartment he had had as a genin. Though after growing up with Iruka-sensei acting as a 'parent' of sorts, Naruto had become cleaner in regards to his house. It was mostly empty yet comforting at the same time. Random posters littered the wall including that funky ramen one hanging next to his small twin sized bed. With a muttered, "I'm home," to an empty room, Naruto toed of his shoes and shuffled to the kitchen to check his food supply. The reason why he often found himself eating so much before training and after training is quite simple, energy. He often burned off any energy obtained before hand and needed to obtain more energy after training. Sadly, his food supply needed major replenishing as well.

"Great." Naruto muttered shoving empty boxes and overdue cans aside. Something sparkled at him from behind all those uselessly overdue food. It was… it was… the short blond squinted, it was… "YAAAH! RAAAAMEN!" He cried diving into the cupboard for the sparkling cupped package. To his intense pleasure, two more packages were revealed after he had pulled out the first. He did a little dance in happiness.

"Only you would dance over ramen, dobe." Came a quiet voice from the entrance to the kitchen. Naruto's head shot up and he froze. For a second his heart stopped as bright blue eyes caught liquid black. The moment was suddenly broken and Naruto stumbled back a step. After almost seven years, SEVEN GOD DAMN FREAKING YEARS, the bastard DARED come back! "SASUKEEEE!" He screamed suddenly launching himself at the taller boy. "TEME!" Sasuke ducked but not fast enough as Naruto's punch just about clipped the side of his chin sending him sliding back. He scowled at the smaller boy. Naruto stood braced with hands clutched into tight little fists on his side. "What are you doing here, bastard!"

Sasuke smirked leering openly at the blond haired blue eyed kistune. "You know why I'm here." Naruto faltered. Then scoffed to cover his slip.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about."

His smirk merely widened. "I distinctively remember you saying that I can't impregnate you unless I had the courage to come and kidnap you."

Naruto instantly flushed and started to sputter. "W-what… Sasuke-teme! I-I said no…" Naruto suddenly screamed and took off. Black eyes narrowed and in the blink of an eye he had an arm wrapped around the struggling smaller boy's waist. "I-I'M NOT HAVING YOUR BABIES YOU BASTARD!" He screamed.

"Ah, you see, that's where you're wrong." There was a dull _thunk_. Pain shot up the back of Naruto's head and his vision began to swim. The last thing he thought he felt was gentle cool hands running through his hair and then darkness swiftly took him.

Sasuke couldn't believe his luck. It had been ridiculously to sneak into the village and into Naruto's room. Of course it wasn't as if many could recognize him anyway. A lot had changed in six-seven years. He stood well over six foot; slender with chakra just humming beneath the skin. What was once raven black hair now had fat silver streaks running through. His pale complexion had settled into an almost creamy smooth look. He had no forehead protector of any kind claiming no village after killing Itachi and Orochimaru. Though he _had_ taken over Sound. But Sasuke found that after his brother's death along with snake-face, he now only had one goal to accomplish. Restore the Uchiha clan. Of course the thought of females disgusted him and when considering children of any kind, the only mother he could image them coming from was one loud mouth blond dobe. He smirked adjusting the wrapped body slung over his shoulder.

To his pleasure, Naruto had also changed during his time away. No longer scrawny, the short blond had filled up though he was still slender compared to most. Unfortunately for Naruto, Sasuke was still taller. His blond hair gleamed instead of looking limp and oily and his blue eyes were even brighter then before. To Sasuke's horror, Naruto still sported the same loud orange jumpsuit he had worn as a genin.

It had started roughly a month after their fight in the Valley of the End. He had dreamed of Naruto. Not so special of left just at that, but it was. Every night afterwards he had dreamed of the younger boy. And Naruto too had dreamed of him. They had met, fought, argued, and finally came to forgiving each other. Oddly it wasn't until a year later that they had both admitted to each other that it was by no means a normal dream considering every night for that whole year that had dreamed of nothing but each other And in that way, life went on. They encouraged each other, talked, asked for advice and supported the other when it was needed. And thus, six years passed on with neither having seen each other but in dreams.

It wasn't until Itachi's defeat a year ago that Sasuke had seriously began considering starting up his clan again. And it wasn't until two months ago that he had dragged up the courage to approach Naruto about it. To his surprise and delight, although the boy had outright told him no, Naruto continued to hedge and yell at him whenever he kept bringing it up. His smirk grew when he remembered the exact moment Naruto had given in.

"_Naruto. You will have my babies and help me restore my clan."_

"_The hell I will, you bastard! When I have your babies is when… when… Lee and Gaara gets married!"_

"_Dobe, that'll never happen."_

"_Exactly! HA! Too bad for you, Sasuke-teme! As if you would come here anyway!"_

"_Is that a challenge, Urusatonkachi?"_

"_Che. Whatever, bastard. I'm leaving. I'm not talking to you any more, and just in case you haven't heard me the last million times, boys can't have babies, Sasuke!"_

"_Would you like me to prove that, Naru-chan?"_

"_YAAaaahhh! DON'T CALL ME THAT BASTARD! You want me to kick your ass!"_

"_What's wrong, Naru-chan?"_

"_AAARGH!………………………...Let me go, TEME!"_

"_I advise you to watch your back, Naru-chan. I just might be around the corner."_

"_Let. Me. Go!……..eeeeeeeeeeh! Stop! Why are you so-mmmmph!"_

"……………………………_..."_

"……………………………_... Mmmmph-haa, haa, haa. T-Teme. What was that for!"_

"_That, Naru-chan, is what I'm going to do to you as soon as I get my hands on you."_

"_HA! I'd like to see you try! Short of being kidnapped, there is no way I'm going to give you babies!" _

"_Oh? I'll hold you to that then."_

"_Yea- wait, what? Hold me to what? Sasukeeeeeeeeee, come back here!"_

Sasuke fondly patted the blondes bottom giving in to the urge to fondle it a little. Oh yes, he couldn't wait to get started. All he had to do was return to his home and get the dobe ready to carry a baby. He already had everything prepared. Naruto didn't even have to use his sexy no jutsu.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I'll _very _gentle." He murmured giving Naruto's bottom one last pat. He hefted the blond up a little into a more comfortable position. Sasuke then brought a hand around Naruto's waist and quickly made some seals. A second later, a brown haired chuunin with a scar across his nose stared in confusion standing in the exact spot Sasuke had just been. He could have sworn he'd felt Naruto's chakra here. And.. There was another chakra as well though he didn't recognize it.

"Iruka-sensei?" He gave a start and swung around. The Jounin standing a few paces away smiled the one visible eye turning into an upside down U.

"Kakashi-sensei. Can I help you?"

"Aa. Hokage-sama wants to see you." The copy-nin replied still beaming.

"T-thank you. I'll be there immediately." There was a soft _poof_ before Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Iruka stood there for a few more seconds then with a confused scratch of his head, he too vanished in a cloud of smoke.

**Present Time**

Inuzuka Kiba was worried. To the point where if some one were to ask, he'd even admit it. And he knew he wasn't the only one. Something was going on and he knew there were people that knew what it was too. He decided that Hokage-sama, Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura, and even Lee were in on it. It wasn't until he caught sight of Gaara in town that he realized with a start that it involved Naruto. And that's when he remembered that Naruto hadn't been around the past few days. He had a sneaking suspicion that something had happened to Naruto… but no one was going to say anything…..

"Kiba."

"Eh? Shino? What are you doing out so late?" Akamaru yipped happily when the tall boy stepped out from the shadows.

"Have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Naruto has been kidnapped." Kiba froze unintentionally gripping Akamaru tighter. "What?" He breathed in disbelief.

"Hokage-sama thinks Uchiha did it." Shino replied softly.

"Sasuke!" Kiba sputtered. "But _how?_ And why?" Shino shrugged walking past Kiba to head for home. Kiba didn't bother to stop the other shin obi. This was something he had to think about. And maybe… maybe tomorrow morning he would have a little chat with Shikamaru… or maybe even Neji because Lee looked a bit clueless. He stared at where Lee and Gaara had disappeared from sight. Akamaru gave a soft yet sharp bark reminding Kiba of why he was currently outside in the now deserted streets.

"I didn't forget you." He crooned to his partner and long time friend. The small white dog yipped and wagged its shaggy tail. Kiba grinned trying to put his worries aside for at least this moment.

Iruka waited until the boy and his dog had disappeared from sight before leaping down from the roof of a small shop Kiba had been standing in front of. There was a slight swirl of wind and another person appeared. "Keeping an eye on them?" The copy-nin inquired. Iruka sighed rubbing a hand tiredly over the scar bridging his nose. Moonlight lit up the night bathing the two in a soft silver glow. The white haired older man came up to the younger and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find him."

Worried brown eyes lifted to meet one similar colored eye. "What do you think Sasuke is going to do with Naruto if it really _is_ Sasuke that took him?" Kakashi shrugged keeping his hand on the chuunin's shoulder.

"Who knows? Sasuke is too unstable to second guess him, but we'll find them."

Iruka sighed before dragging up the corner of his lips in a thankful smile. Kakashi was right, they'll just have to wait until they found Naruto and Sasuke. Until then…. Iruka smirked sneaking a peak at the other man. "Would you like to stop by for some tea, Kakashi-sensei?" The single eye blinked at him, then arched up as Kakashi smiled.

"That would be great, Iruka-sensei." Iruka smiled in return and they both turned to head towards the younger man's house. Tonight, there was nothing else they could do… but tomorrow, yes tomorrow was the start of a new day bringing a whole new set of options.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Yay! first chapter done. please have patience for the next chapter since I want to really REALLY try for longer chapters. Thank you and do remember to REVIEW ! Don't just lurk, REVIEW so that I have incentive to continued! **


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING! I'M JUST GOING TO APOLOGIZE BEFORE HAND BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER DOESN'T HAVE MUCH OF NARUTO AND SASUKE BUT I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE MORE OF THEM. I hope you enjoy this chapter because... uh.. yea... please do reveiw again. anything helps motivate me to go on. suggestions and ideas are all welcome!**

**DISCLAIMER is that I do not own Naruto or anything having to do with it. I also do not write this for any kind of profit so please don't sue me.**

**warnings- yaoi every where. **

**enjoy everyone! **_**  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sakura, Ino, & Hinata**_

"This is really quite sad." Green eyes filled with crocodile tears, blond lashes lowered demurely. Silky blond bangs brushed the table top as Yamanaka Ino bobbed her lowered head in distress. "Why?" She moaned.

"Get over it, Ino." An annoyed Haruno Sakura grumbled. "It was bound to happen." China clinked softly within the dimly illuminated tea house. Sakura calmly drank her tea enjoying the hot spicy taste. It wasn't often that she got the chance to just simply relax. Being a medic-nin meant she was constantly on demand; for missions and at the hospital.

"But just because Sasuke and Naruto…. Doesn't mean everyone else too!" Ino whined. A tick started above Sakura's eyebrow. It was generally forbidden to mention Sasuke's name around Sakura. It reminded her too much of all that she had lost… not that she had much to begin with anyway.

"Ino… maybe… you're just seeing things." Hyuuga Hinata added softly. She had come a long way from that shy stuttering girl from their genin days. Now confident she no longer stuttered when she talked, or lowered her eyes blushing and mumbling. Hinata now though still soft spoken, had a force behind her words and a strength to her gaze.

Ino glared at the pupil-less eyed girl. "You're just saying that because you're married." She snapped. Then she turned to the pink haired girl that after all the years had remained a stead fast friend and rival. "And _you_ at least have Lee." Sakura snorted tea cup poised in midair when she heard what Ino had said.

"Please, Ino-pig. You think I'm eager to get myself murdered by Gaara?" Ino and Hinata blinked blankly at Sakura. She smirked at them. "Yes, that's right, Gaara." She gently placed the tea cup back down her smirk growing. She held up one finger. "The Jounin exams a year ago. I ran into Gaara…" Her face grew thoughtful. "He was quite… forceful about Lee being his."

"He threatened you?" Ino leaned in to whisper. "Over _Lee_! _Rock Lee_?"

Sakura nodded. "Ooooh." Hinata and Ino breathed at the same time. They both sat back. A thoughtful silence fell over the small group. Sakura and Ino jumped when Ino suddenly slammed a fist down on the table top. Patrons around the small tea house glared at them.

"This _still_ doesn't solve the problems of all the _hot_ guys going _gay_." Ino whined.

"There's Choji." Hinata offered with a slight smile. Ino gagged and glared at the smaller woman.

"Ha, that was so funny, Hinata." She said dryly. "I thought me and Shikamaru were going to get it on… but every time I go near Shikamaru Neji keeps glaring at me. It's _creepy_. And every time I try to go near Neji, _Shikamaru_ glares at me!"

Hinata nodded in agreement. "Same with Kiba and Shino. There was this one time I was going to kiss Kiba and…" She trailed off and suddenly blushed. Sakura raised an eyebrow and Ino leaned forward eager to hear the story. "And.. I got stung by a bee."

"That's it?" Ino sat back in a huff.

Hinata flushed brighter. "Multiple times and Shino was just standing there staring at me through his glasses. I could feel it." She whispered. Sakura snorted before starting to laugh.

"By the way… where are they?" Ino demanded. "I haven't seen Lee _or_ Shikamaru around."

"Neji too."

"Come to think of it… I haven't seen Naruto around either. And I don't remember hearing Tsunade-sama giving him any missions too." The ladies contemplated this mystery for a few seconds in silence.

"It's a conspiracy. It's one big conspiracy to turn and keep our men gay!" Ino declared. Sakura and Hinata stared at her.

"Che, please Ino-pig. Even that's a little desperate for you. Let's just admit it ladies. All our male comrades are taken, like it or not." She declared. Hinata nodded agreeing with her words. Ino scowled glaring at Sakura.

"How come you're so cheerful?"

"Because." She replied simply.

"Oh? Little miss medic-nin has herself a date, eh?" Sakura grinned neither agreeing nor denying the question. Ino grumbled to herself while Hinata just smiled.

* * *

**Five hours earlier- _The Group_**

Neji didn't like Sasuke. Never had and probably never will. It probably had something to do with his near death experience while on the retrieval team that had gone after that ungrateful bastard. But then again it might have been due to that one episode when Naruto decided out of no where to go haring off after the Uchiha to help save his ass from Orochimaru. And then, even _then_, Uchiha had chosen to remain. And of course one can not forget how they had arrived to find Sasuke standing over Naruto's unconscious form mangekyou sharingan spinning crazily and a kunai in hand dripping blood over the blond. How they had killed Orochimaru was something Neji didn't know and didn't _want_ to know. He had thought that this would be the last they would see of that… _Uchiha_ and yet it wasn't. Oh no, Naruto had to go running off again a few years later. The Hokage had sent him along with Shikamaru to hunt the kyuubi boy down. This time it was the fight against Itachi. Again like the fight against Orochimaru, they had made it only after the fight had finished. Maybe his whole problem with the Uchiha laid with Naruto.

Neji mentally snarled at the thought. He personally saw Naruto like a blood brother even if they weren't. And Sasuke treated Naruto like shit. A sharp pain in his ribs from where Shikamaru had jabbed him dragged his mind back to the matter. Instead of Naruto scattering off like usual, this time it was Sasuke. Kakashi had confirmed it after doing another run through of the house with his sharingan. The room was pretty empty at five in the morning. Tsunade-sama sat behind her desk her hands pressed tightly together with her chin resting on the clasped hands and her elbows digging into the wood of her desk. Kakashi slouched a few feet in front of the desk not late for once with Iruka standing at attention fairly close to the copy-nin. Shikamaru copied Kakashi's stance with both hands tucked into pockets. His eyes were half closed as he peered in boredom as Tsunade rambled on about certain points of their mission to retrieve Naruto. Gaara stood next to Neji, feet apart and arms crossed with his enormous gourd strapped to his back. Lee was right next to him, hands planted on his waist and legs apart to brace himself.

"Is that clear?" They all nodded. "Did you guys even hear half of what I said?" The majority of them stared at her blankly. Iruka groaned and Gaara glared. Tsunade sighed. "Just get the baka gaki back. I leave it up to you to retrieve him as you wish."

"And Uchiha?" Gaara demanded in a soft deadly cold voice.

Tsunade rubbed a hand over her eyes. "If he is dangerous, take him out. If he is not threatening then just get Naruto back… and I am getting too old to be dealing with those two." She grumbled the last part. She tossed Kakashi a scroll. "There. Details provided inside. Return in one piece." Kakashi unrolled the scroll and arched the one visible eyebrow.

"You are sending six people after Naruto and this is ranked as a class D mission?" He inquired.

Tsunade shrugged. "So sue me. Now scram. Get outta here." They all turned to leave. "I expect a report in a week!" She called after them.

Shikamaru sighed his this-is-so-freaking-exasperating sigh and rolled his eyes up to peer at the pinkening sky. "Maaa…… Naruto…. Sasuke… che.. So troublesome." He muttered to himself. Neji peered at the other shin obi from the corner of his eyes. Beside him, Gaara was talking softly with Iruka and Lee. Kakashi shuffled ahead one hand in a pocket the other holding up a small red-ish pink book. It didn't take them long to reach the gates of Konoha. The guard at the watch tower waved at them as the gigantic doors swung open.

"Why is there so many people going after Naruto anyway?" Lee suddenly asked as they passed the gates. Everyone except Gaara stared at him in surprise.

"You've never tried to go after the two, I take it?" Iruka inquired. Shikamaru made an annoyed sound but chose not to comment.

"Separating the two is like…." Kakashi trailed off waving his open book slightly as he tried to find the right analogy to describe the two.

"Taking the lemon out of lemonade." Neji deadpanned. Iruka and Kakashi chuckled.

"I was going to say taking the youth charm from Tsunade-sama." He gave a dramatic shudder. "Very unpleasant- itai!" He shot a wounded look at the scowling brunette chuunin.

"What was that again, Kakashi-sensei?" He asked with a forced pissed off looking smile. Kakashi gave off a slight whimper and shook his head before burying it in his book again. Neji rolled his eyes. Seriously… those two were either great elder genius' or…. Or something else entirely.

"Is it hard then to remove Naruto from Sasuke?" Lee continued to ask.

"Not hard… per say." Neji replied hesitantly. "It's more like…"

"Painful and too troublesome to boot." Shikamaru said slowly and lazily. Lee still looked slightly puzzled.

"It's not so bad." Kakashi said voice drifting up from behind his book.

Neji resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You've only done retrieval duty once and that was back when Sasuke first ran away." Kakashi looked slightly offended. "After that it has always been me and Shikamaru. The first time with Kiba after Orochimaru's death and the second with Chouji after Itachi's death."

"But what makes it so difficult?"

"Uchiha." Gaara offered speaking up for once that morning. They all fell silent after that each one lost in their own thoughts. Lee scratched his head then beamed and struck a good guy pose.

"Well, if it's the last thing we do, we'll get Naruto back!" He declared cheerfully. He then proceeded to skip, run, and bounce on ahead. Gaara followed close behind amazingly at a slow pace with his arms crossed and face expressionless. Shikamaru still had his hands tucked into his pants pockets yet he was now staring up at the sky where clouds were becoming more and more visible as the sky lightened. Iruka remained silent yet alert as he continuously scanned their surroundings for any sign of danger. Kakashi's face was still buried in his book. Neji paced himself beside Shikamaru relaxed but also alert. "Where to?"

"The Sound." Kakashi replied. Neji cursed and Shikamaru groaned.

* * *

**Present Time- _Shino & Kiba_**

Shino stood with his hands tucked into his coat pockets waiting patiently and silently for Kiba to come out of the vet. He still wore the large jacket from his genin days along with the sunglasses. Loud barking drew his attention back to the small animal hospital. The glass doors swung open and Akamaru ran straight towards Shino. Kiba came out afterwards cursing up a storm. He looked pissed as he jerked the hood of his jacket up. "Stupid woman. Don't know jack shit about jack shit. And they call her a doctor!" Kiba hissed. Shino was about to reply but got distracted when Akamaru pawed and whined at his leg. Surprised, Shino bent and picked up the little white dog. There was a tickling sensation a long his skin and an inquiring prickle in his mind. A second later a steady stream of black bugs poured out to investigate Akamaru. Kiba stopped mid rant and stared curiously as what looked like a small black cloud moved to cover his dog. Akamaru to his credit didn't panic but stilled and allowed the bugs to move over his fur and skin even giving the occasional wag of his tail.

Kiba took a few hesitant steps forward before halting in front of Shino. He reached out a hand but paused just shy of touching the dog. Slitted black eyes flicked up to meet the ones hidden behind dark shades. There was a small nod from Shino. Kiba rested his hand over the swarming mass of bugs. Instantly they flooded over his hand and arm. Thousands of tiny feet ran over his sensitive skin giving off an odd combination of a soothing yet ticklish feeling. Kiba chuckled. "How can you stand it? Doesn't it tickle you?" He watched as the bugs quickly swarmed back into Shino's sleeves. Shino shrugged and handed Akamaru back to Kiba.

"You get used to it." He replied. They both turned and proceeded down the busy central street. Akamaru wiggled in Kiba's grip and fell onto the ground. He was up and about in seconds running ahead. The two shin obi observed silently though as they walked, unintentionally, they drifted closer and closer together until their shoulders brushed with every step. Kiba stiffened suddenly then relaxed. Shino slid him a curiously look from behind dark glasses. Kiba's eyes narrowed at something ahead. His lips parted a formed a name; _Akamaru._ Shino dragged his eyes away from the other boy's lips and tried to find the white dog. Sure enough, not far away it danced around three girls. One with pale pink hair, wheat blond hair, and blue black hair. Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino , and Hyuuga Hinata. Kiba grinned and flounced over to them cheerfully. Shino followed at a more sedate pace.

"Good morning ladies!" He called. The three turned and stared at him. "Sakura, Ino, and Hinata! Lovely as always." He skidded to a halt in front of them and sniffed the air delicately before beaming at Hinata. "Congratulations. I see you're pregnant." She blushed.

"Thank you, Kiba. Is Akamaru doing better? Oh, hello there Shino." She greeted. He inclined his head to return her greeting.

"Good, good, good." Kiba replied. "Sakura, I heard that you're dating my cousin, Kouga." He leaned in closer. "I'd better watch him if I were you. He has a habit of biting." She chuckled. He patted her shoulder. "You're welcome to ditch him any time and get with me." He offered. Shino caught the stage whisper and instantly glared at Sakura. _Get with Kiba over my dead body_, Shino thought fiercely. He had no qualms about setting his bugs on the pink haired medic-nin if she so much as looked at Kiba wrong.

A delicate pale hand shot out of nowhere and shoved Kiba away from Sakura. "Keep dreaming, dog boy." Ino declared. She darted a quick look between the two boys before suddenly leaning closer to Kiba. "But you know… I'm always- ow! The hell?" She stumbled back slightly slapping at the skin on her elbow. She peered at the slightly reddened skin. Hinata and Sakura started to laugh while Ino glared at Shino and grumbled. He smirked at her although the smirk was hidden from view with the collar of his jacket and sun glasses. She seemed to know though because Ino spun away and stomped off in a huff. Hinata and Sakura apologized before hurrying after their friend.

Kiba looked puzzled as he watched the crowd close behind them. "What the hell was that?" Shino shrugged his smirk growing.

* * *

_**Sasuke & Naruto:**_

Sasuke was ready to kill the blond dobe. Naruto… put new meaning to the word annoying. A day after being kidnapped Sasuke had had to bind the idiot's mouth shut. A day because Naruto had stayed unconscious for a whole day. After he had woken up… well he just wouldn't shut up. Ramen this, ramen that. Kick your butt this, kick your butt that. Hokage this, Hokage that… and well, you get the idea because Sasuke certainly had. But even with this mouth bound shut, the dobe started _humming_! Thus it was with a bound and trussed up unconscious Naruto slung over his shoulder that Sasuke stepped back into Sound territory seven days later. He didn't actually _live_ in Sound, more like on the outskirts of Sound in the back territories. He skirted the villages not in the mood to explain or greet anyone thus it took longer then he'd calculated. So seven days and five hours later, Sasuke finally stepped into his small cabin home in the middle of the forest. Naruto still hadn't woken up to his relief. After toeing off his shoes, he carried Naruto all the way to his bedroom and tied him down; arms up to the bedpost and legs to the end.

Sasuke eyed the blondes mouth and after a moment of hesitation took off the bindings. Then he left the room to go and find something to eat and run some errands in the village. To his surprise, when he returned three hours later the house was still silent. That is until- "SASUKE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He rolled his eyes at Naruto's screaming and calmly toed off his shoe before turning to lock the door. He deposited the bags of cup ramen that he found on the kitchen counter and strolled slowly down the hallway to his room. "TEME! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"Dobe." Naruto's head immediately snapped around his eyes still scrunched tightly shut in a scowl.

"SASUKE! What they hell are you playing at you bastard!" Sasuke smirked letting the door swing shut behind him. Finally he could begin his plan.

* * *

**TBC...

* * *

**

_**Extra Oneshot**_

This was an interesting feeling. Gaara had never felt it's effect before thus it was with a slightly puzzled expression that he stopped in his tracks to better analyze. Was it a jutsu to get him off guard? This odd fluttering in his stomach… the happy skip of his heart every time… his companion clamped a hand on his shoulder head tilted with a concerned expression. "Are you okay, Gaara?" His shoulder burned where Lee was holding him. His heartbeat had sped up and the fluttery feeling in his stomach had intensified. Gaara stared at Lee unblinkingly with emerald green eyes. Lee returned stare for stare. Then started to fidget after a moment and released the red head's shoulder. Gaara quickly caught the hand his heart giving an odd skip when Lee didn't try to jerk his hand away. It was with a narrow analytical look in his eyes, that Gaara turned Lee's hand this way and that trying to find what was so special about it. Unintentionally his slender fingers were caressing the roughed calluses and tight skin. The hand didn't look so special, Gaara decided with a slightly mental frown. He looked up to find a slight red flush in the smaller boy's cheeks. Gaara dropped the hand not showing his disappointment and turned to walk away. He didn't understand. "Gaara! Hold on!" As he walked further away the feelings started to vanish! Gaara stopped in his tracks. This was… He tilted his head, face still expressionless, in confusion. What was this?

Before Lee could catch up with the Sand shin obi, Gaara had already vanished in a swirl of sand. He was going to go and do some thinking.

The sky had just darkened into a bruised blue. With the sun setting, the majority of the exams had already finished and participants were returning to their rooms. Gaara watched the door intently going over his words carefully inside his mind. Shakaku was being suspiciously silent not pitching in his two cents for once. There was a click before the door swung open. The lights flickered on along with a long drawn out sigh. "Eep! Ga-Gaara! What are you doing here?" Temari, his older sister jumped accidentally slamming her door shut. Blond hair fell in limp wisps around her round face and yet it was with alert gray blue eyes that she studied him.

"What does it mean when you a…. weird feeling in your stomach and your heart speeds up every time you are around a person?" Gaara asked bluntly. Temari blinked at her younger brother. Gray blue eyes flickered and she pursed her lips as she propped the large fan behind her back by the bed.

"Um, well… do you think about her a lot?" Gaara looked startled at the question.

"Her? No, it's a him." He replied.

She blinked and her lips formed an 'O' in stunned surprise. "Oh………………….. Okay. Um… well… I guess… well, uh… do you think about him a lot?" Gaara tilted his head and thought about it. He nodded. "Oh… uh.. I guess that means that you like them." He stared at her slightly puzzled.

"Like?"

"Yeah, you know. Uh, like, as in like, _like_." He nodded as if understanding but he didn't get it. Not at all. He already knew that he liked Lee. He liked a lot of people. Temari, Kankurou, Naruto… and… Lee! Yeah, but that was it.

"I know I like him. I like you, Kankurou, and Naruto too." He replied. She blinked.

"No, I don't mean like that. Like as in you want to date him. Have him all to yourself and no one else. You want to k-kiss him and uh… yeah." She explained with a slight blush.

"Kiss?" He thought about it some more. Kiss Lee? He imagined Lee standing there with that slightly angry expression, eye brows scrunched close and lower lip jutting out. Kiss…. Hmm… Gaara abruptly stood up. "Kiss… yes." He left the room absently waving good bye to his sister and closing the door. He walked slowly down the hallway back to his room verses just jutsu-ing there like usual.

"…ing you to it."

"B-but Sakura-chan!"

"I'm sorry Lee, but something came up and…" Gaara's head snapped up at the mention of the name of the boy currently running circles in his mind. Down the hallway and almost hidden in the shadows, were two figures. One tall and obviously male while the other was shorted and female. Gaara made an annoyed sound. It was that… that pink girl.. What was her name? Sakuno? No… uh… Sakura! That's right, that weak medic-nin with the disgustingly pink hair. There was a few more whispered words before the two parted and the girl started his way. He watched her and came to a mental decision. Lee was his. He liked Lee and wanted to kiss Lee and thus no one else should have that right but him! The girl looked up in surprise when he stepped away from the shadows. She gave him a weak and forced smile trying to walk past him. He grabbed her arm not bothering to be gentle.

"Lee is mine. If I catch you near Lee again, I will not be responsible for my actions." Gaara hissed softly. She paled. "Is that understood?" She nodded frantically and he released her. She shot him a horrified look and took off. He grinned smugly to himself. Yes, Lee was all his and he would kill any one who got in his way. Chuckling at his ingenious plan, Gaara once again melded to the shadows and slowly took himself back to his rooms.

* * *

**Thank for reading this chapter. I will update soon, uh... unsure of how soon but soon. I hope you've enjoyed the extra. Please Read and Review and again I'm sorry about the lack of Sasuke and Naruto. But do keep in mind that the focus of this story is not entirely ON sasuke and naruto but rather the other couples and their developing relationships. **

**So again many thanks and please read and review my other stories too! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaahhh! Sorry, sorry, sorry. This is a totally random chapter. Please excuse me because I'm simply just pounding away on my key board. Every one is…. To my utter regret, very OOC so excuse me. But do read and review! Correct me here and there because goodness knows do I need it!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto**

**Warning - Uhh…. Language, and definitely an up in the physical activities of these young bishies. Yaoi & shounen-ai. OOC. Watch out for Gaara and Lee. I think… well… you'll see.**

**You'll have to excuse Lee, he's kinda random.

* * *

**

**TO MY REVIEWERS much love and thanks !**

_Bhodi li - L - Jysm - Sorrosa Girlie - Senachan141 - The Aerin - The8thSin - Chimerical - Animeperfect - Hiei Girl 003 - Authorless - That Aerin (are you THE Aerin or someone else?) - Catheryn2 - 13x - RuByMoOn17 - Bookworm51485_

_

* * *

_**_Sasuke & Naruto_**

"Dobe. It's no use trying to escape. Chakra enforced wires." Sasuke stated absently. The majority of his attention was focused on whatever he was rummaging for under the bed rather then the struggling and cursing blond _on_ the bed. His fingers hit upon the scroll and he pulled it out snapping it open. "Hmm…." According to his calculations he'd have roughly a week before Konoha would send shin obi's after Naruto… then another week to hunt him down. He turned to the boy tied up after scanning the scroll. Naruto cringed at the gleam in the stoic boy's eyes.

"Ah…ah hahahahahaha, re-really funny Sasuke. You can let me go now." Naruto stated nervously as Sasuke approached. His heart dropped when a smirk tugged up the corners of the other boy's lips. Soft raven black hair brushed the sensitive scars across the kitsune's cheek making him shiver.

"Naruto." Sasuke purred in the blondes ear. Said boy stiffened pressing back into the bed desperately. Sasuke only leaned in closer. "I need your cooperation for this." He murmured.

"W-well you're not getting it!" Naruto stated bravely feeling anything but that. "T-this is uh… SEXUAL-"

"_Yes. Very sexual."_

"HARASSMENT!" He finished flushing a bright tomato red. "A-and I'm going to-hey! Get your hand out of there!" He wiggled trying in vain to dislodge the cool hand that was currently snaking up his black sweater. Sasuke smirked pressing a finger over a rapidly hardening nipple. His other hand slid down Naruto's waist dipping into the loose waistband. Naruto squeaked and gave an involuntary spasm in surprise.

"_Yeesssss_?" Sasuke hissed making sure to drag and press his palm against the rock hard bulge between the blondes spred legs.

"_Yesssss_." Naruto echoed with his head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, and mouth opened in a load breathy moan. Sasuke smirked and pushed himself off the smaller boy. Naruto blinked slightly disorientated at the sudden loss of warmth and pressure. Before he could regain his balance, a pale hand shoved the rest of his shirt up and the waistband of his pants lower fully exposing the Kyuubi's seal. He bit his thumb until blood ran freely.

"S-Sasuke? What the hell do you think you're doing!" Naruto screeched when something wet was pressed into his stomach inside the seal. Sasuke ignored the screeching muttering softly before suddenly pressing all five fingers down. Time seemed to freeze for the half second before the newer revised seal set in. The moment shattered as Naruto's back arched and a blood curdling scream rent the air. He thrashed wildly and so suddenly that Sasuke was thrown off the bed. The spiral seal on Naruto's stomach glowed a bright red just like Sasuke's mark before they'd killed Orochimaru. He scrambled gracefully to his feet and hastily left the room Naruto's screams echoing even through the closed door.

Five minutes later he returned with a bucket, a bowl of water, and a small towel. He placed the bucket on the floor next to the bed and untied the chakra enforced wires around Naruto's wrist. Not a moment too soon either because the instant the wires disappeared, Naruto swung up into a sitting position and gagged. Sasuke swiftly grabbed the blondes waist maneuvering him around so that he'd puke into the bucket. Blood poured out through harsh coughs and painful sounding chokes. Naruto clung to him fisting his hands into Sasuke's black mesh shirt. His back snapped into another painful arch bloody mouth gasping in a silent scream. Sasuke twisted around snagging the small towel quickly dipping it into the bowl. He wiped the blood off of the blondes mouth and the sweat from his forehead. Just another five more hours, Sasuke reminded himself as Naruto writhed and thrashed in the bed screaming silently in pain. The spiral seal was spinning crazily glowing a red hot color. Sasuke clasped the struggling teen in his arms rocking him and whispering soothingly in his ears. "Come on, you can do this." He murmured over and over again. The scroll had said it was painful… but Sasuke had not imagined that it would be _this _bad.

Finally after a gut wrenching hour, Naruto calmly and fell into a deep slumber. The spiral seal had settled and returned to its normal black color. An extra circle enclosing the original seal was the only outer sign that the jutsu had worked. Sasuke cleaned up the area and stripped the blond. His movements were steady and purely clinical and analytical as he scanned the blond to make sure everything was in order. Before leaving the room and Naruto to get some rest, Sasuke settled a hand over the blondes still flat stomach. He closed his eyes a small but genuine smile curving his lips.

"Soon."

* * *

**The Group - _Kakashi, Iruka, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, & Lee_**

They had finally stopped and camped near a small lake as the sun began to set. Kakashi warned them to watch their back as the sky darkened at a considerably faster rate then usual for Konoha residents. Lee leapt gracefully over a fallen log swiping at a dry twig near his feet. Kakashi had told him to go and collect dry branches with Shikamaru. And indeed the lazy nin ambled at a much slower pace behind the green whirlwind ahead. And yet a thatch of red seemed to glow in the rapidly approaching darkness as it drifted along with the two other shin obi. Shikamaru had earlier entertained the thought of inquiring as to why Gaara had chosen to tag along, but he had shrugged it off a second after finishing the thought. To ask would be using and wasting much needed energy. Energy he could use for other things like cloud gazing. Shikamaru rolled his eyes up to peer half-lidded at the thick clouds still visible. His hands were still tucked into the front pockets of his pants as he contemplated and absently toyed with the idea of just ditching the two and heading back to camp. Lee's restless energy gave him a headache.

The sudden yelp and wham of what could only be Lee slipping and slamming into a puddle of sand for the _hundredth _time drew Shikamaru's attention back to the two. Lee was picking himself delicately off the ground assessing any damages. Gaara stood off to the side with his arms crossed over his chest and his face expressionless. "YOSH!" Came Lee's startlingly loud cry. He grinned at them and went bouncing off again. Shikamaru groaned and ambled after.

"Nara."

"Hmmm?" They didn't look at each other. One had his eyes pinned to a bowl cut teen while the other had his eyes pinned to the now inky blue black sky.

"Leave. I'll… _assist_ Lee."

Shikamaru shrugged, spun on his heel, and headed back to the camp ground all without saying a word. Sometimes, some things just weren't worth questioning. "Shikamaru? Where's Lee?" Neji stood in the lake submerged to his knees. His hair had been released and fell in simmering waves around his pale face. Shikamaru felt his face heating suddenly thankful for the darkness. He shuffled out of the trees over to stand at the edge of the water.

"With Gaara." Came his reply. Neji nodded and returned to what he was doing. He bent over at the waist sticking his hands into the water. His hair tumbled down falling into the water. "Fishing?" Shikamaru inquired. Neji grunted a positive. Shikamaru toed off his shoes and bent to roll up his pants. A few seconds later he was wading into the water to help. But every so often he would find himself peeking up to stare at Neji's simmering hair.

"Do I have something in my hair?" Neji asked making Shikamaru jerk in surprise.

"Eh… y-yeah. Right here." He leaned forward and eagerly slipping his fingers through the silky strands. So soft… pillow soft and silky too! Pupil-less silver-ish purple eyes stared into dark brown. Their faces were inches apart both moving together without even realizing they were doing so. The sudden yelp and wham of what could only be Lee slipping and slamming into a puddle of sand for the hundredth and _one_ time made Neji and Shikamaru spring apart both flushing a hot apple red.

Lee immediately scrambled to his feet and struck the good guy pose declaring loudly, "The springtime of youth waits for no one!" They both stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. _What the hell is he talking about?_ Neji thought.

The low hum of lowered voices drew the four shin obi's attention to Kakashi and Iruka who had walked off earlier to send the report but were now rapidly approaching. The two paused when they spotted the four.

"Oh-ho. What were the four of you doing hm?" Kakashi asked sweetly with a perverted wiggle of his eyebrow. Iruka smacked the back of his head with a hissed, "_Kakashi-sensei!_" He turned to them.

"Did you guys manage to get everything together?" He asked.

"Tents are set up." Neji replied. Lee flushed and bent to pick up the scattered branches and twigs. Gaara stood slightly off to the side his arms crossed over his chest with an eerily smug smirk curling up the corners of his lips. "Three tents." Neji pointed to three black blotches near the tree line. Kakashi's one eye arched as he beamed at them.

"Wonderful. Iruka and I will take the first watch. Neji and Shikamaru will take the second watch, and Gaara and Lee will take the last watch. You will share tents in that order, now off to bed." Everyone nodded. Neji went back to fishing with Shikamaru standing in the water, hands in his pocket and slouched back peering through half lidded eyes at said teen. Lee was talking softly with Iruka as they readied a fire. Kakashi had his nose buried in his book some how managing to read the text and ogle the pictures in the darkness. Gaara still stood slightly off to the side but more behind Lee then anything else looking as if he was lost in thought the same smug smirk still plastered on his face.

* * *

**A few minutes ago - _Gaara & Lee_**

Gaara watched with an almost detached feeling of satisfaction at his fast reflexes. Lee yelped slamming into the puddle of sand Gaara had made to cushion his fall. To his side, Shikamaru looked as if he was half asleep slouched back with his hands in his front pockets. "YOSH!" Gaara turned his attention back to his love interest. Hmm… get rid of the competition. He turned back to Shikamaru as Lee went bouncing off again.

"Nara."

"Hmmm?" Gaara didn't look at him and he didn't look at Gaara. One had his eyes pinned to a bowl cut teen while the other had his eyes pinned to the now inky blue black sky.

"Leave. I'll… _assist_ Lee." He chose his words carefully fully aware of the double meaning. Shikamaru shrugged and spun around ambling away. Gaara smirked. _Competition eliminated. _He stalked Lee at a predatorily sedate pace. He chuckled to himself watching Lee's antics. Lee had stopped ahead and bent to pick up some more twigs. Gaara took the opportunity to catch up to his prey. "Oi, Shikamaru, Gaara… do you think this would be enough?" He turned around and blinked. "Gaara? Shikamaru?" The bundle of twigs and branches were cradled in his arms as he scanned the area. "Shikamaru? Gaaraaaaaaa-" There was a flash of red before Lee found himself being slammed into a tree. All the branches and twigs he'd collected tumbled from his arms as Gaara pinned them above his head. Large round black eyes stared into glowing green. "Ga-Gaara! Ee-mmph!" Not giving him a chance to do much but wiggle, Gaara slanted his head, leaned forward and captured Lee's lips all within a few milli-seconds.

Just that firm pressure brought a tingle dancing down Lee's spine. If possible, his eyes grew even bigger before slowly drifting shut. His head tilted unconsciously when Gaara's soft lips parted and a tongue flickered out to run along Lee's bottom lip. He drew away slightly. "You're mine, Lee." He nipped Lee's bottom lip before running a soothing tongue over the bite. He pressed his lower body snugly into Lee's molding easily to the thinly clad teen. "_All_ mine!" He hissed diving right back in.

Lee was panting by the time Gaara pulled away. He was trembling with his forehead resting on Gaara's shoulder face turned into the other's neck. His lips were probably swollen and felt highly sensitive. "U-uh," Lee gulped griping the red head's upper arms. "I-I don't think this is w-why they s-sent us o-out." Lee managed to stutter out. His pale cheeks were flushed a bright red and there was a shy slant to his eyes. A strange smile tugged at his lips. Gaara had one hand buried in the back of Lee's hair and that hand now shifted around toying with the silky strands. He shifted until they were once again face to face lips just inches apart.

"Do you understand, Lee?" Gaara purred. He bent and nipped Lee's neck before shuffling closer and settling his mouth over the bite. Lee arched with a barely suppressed moan his fingers convulsing on Gaara's upper arm. "Remember, you're _mine._" And just like that, Gaara broke away and disappeared into the surrounding foliage. Lee slid down with a dazed look on his face and eyes.

_What the hell?_

He suddenly sprang to his feet small hands clutched into tight fists. Then a blush immediately crawled up his face when he remembered the possessive tone of Gaara's voice. He pushed the thought aside and hurriedly collected what he'd dropped. A second later saw him back to his original vibrant self as he hurried back to the campsite. Just at the edge of the tree line he tripped over an extended root and with a yelp fell flat on his face in a puddle of sand. He quickly scrambled back to his feet and struck a good guy pose. "The springtime of youth waits for no one!" He declared then rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly when Neji and Shikamaru looked at him as if he was a few dull steps away from being a sharp kunai.

* * *

**Later that night; First Watch - _Kakashi & Iruka_**

Iruka's eyebrow twitched as Kakashi prodded him again. "Hmm, you think they're all asleep?" He whispered wiggling an eyebrow. They were both perched precariously on a thick tree trunk side by side facing opposite directions. Kakashi had long ago settled comfortably against Iruka and had no qualms about slouching his whole weight against the smaller man.

"Kakashi-sensei-"

"Kakashi. After all, I don't do midnight escapades with just _anyone_." Kakashi said with a happy giggle.

Iruka resisted the urge to shove the man off the tree asking himself again how he could have a crush on such a childish man as this. Of course… it might have something to do with the intensity in his eye. Or maybe it was the way he was quick to defend. Or..

Iruka's heart thumped hard and fluttered in his chest as his chocolate brown eyes grew dreamy. The graceful way the Jounin moved…. It was like… like…

"A crane."

"No! Koi!"

"Eh? No, see, a crane." Iruka flushed bright red when he realized what he'd said out loud. Then what Kakashi said registered in his mind and he quickly twisted around to peer over the Jounin's shoulder at the lake. Indeed a large white bird had settled on the lake near the shore. It spread its wings shuffling gracefully back and forth as if searching for something within the waters. The bright silver moonlight bounced off of the bird's white feathers making the crane glow with an almost ethereal light.

"Beautiful." Iruka breathed in awe.

Kakashi's one eye arched in a smile and yet he wasn't facing the lake when he replied with a soft, "Hai, hai."

* * *

**Second Watch - _Shikamaru & Neji_**

Shikamaru yawned not bothering to suppress it and stuck a pinky in his ear. Che… what an irritating man. Shikamaru eyed Kakashi and Iruka-sensei's tent contemplatively toying with the thought of revenge. _Let's see how _you_ like to be woken like that!_ Shikamaru thought. But after imagining himself tossing the silver haired shin obi out of his own tent, Shikamaru discarded the thought. Too much time and energy. He yawned again slouching unintentionally into his partner. They were also perched on the same trunk that Kakashi and Iruka-sensei had been on earlier.

"That man. I hope fate kick's his ass." Neji muttered.

"Eeeehh… I thought you weren't into that anymore?" Shikamaru drawled lazily. He watched Neji shrug from the corner of his eye.

"Habit." The other replied.

The rest of the watch was spent in companionable silence. Neither seemed to notice nor care that while they sat facing opposite directions they were literally pressed against each other, molding at the sides to the other. Neji had one arm slung casually around Shikamaru's waist his fingers fiddling absently with the shadow-nin's belt. Shikamaru also had his arm slung around the Hyuuga's waist but wasn't toying with Neji's belt. He had some how wiggled his fingers under other's shirt and was currently leisurely stroking the warm smooth skin. And so they sat, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

**Third Watch - _Gaara & Lee_**

Gaara smirked remembering how Shikamaru had jumped slightly when he'd entered their tent to find the Kazekage staring at him. It was simple, Gaara didn't sleep, the monster inside him was making sure of that. Speaking of monsters…. he eyed his silent companion. _What was this about the Green Beast of Konoha?_

Lee suddenly flushed an alarming red and lowered his head kicking almost bashfully at the ground. "Um.. The Green Beast of Konoha is Gai-sensei." He replied. Gaara realized a little late that he'd spoken out loud.

"He's impulsive and too feminine." The sand-nin stated. Lee's head snapped up his round black eyes narrowing in anger.

"Don't say that about Gai-sensei! He's the best teacher there is! I admit he's a bit… different at times but that's what makes him unique!" Lee quickly defended. Gaara tilted his head. Lee's eyes were trained on the red haired almost challengingly. Gaara suddenly smirked and stalked over to the other boy with predatorily bright shine to those green eyes. He drew even with a suddenly nervous Lee and grabbed the teen's belt. Like this, he slowly reeled the other closer until they were pressed tight together. Gaara leaned in close burying his head in the other's nape. "Feel this?" He sucked gently on the reddened skin from earlier. Lee shuddered and moaned softly. "You're _mine. _That better be the _only_ man you defend like that." Gaara hissed. Lee nodded helplessly as the other suddenly slid a hand into his hair and hauled him up. Lee moaned softly when he felt the other teen's breath ghosting over his suddenly sensitive lips. It was him that crossed that final distance flinging his arms around his companion and dragging him close. And as their lips met in a war of dominance, one phrase echoed through his head, _the springtime of youth waits for no one.

* * *

_

_**TBC…..

* * *

**_

_**Extra Oneshot - Hinata's Dance of the Bumblebees**_

Hinata shuffled shyly forward. Their sensei had left dismissing them for the day. She quickly grabbed the hem of Kiba's jacket when he was going to hurry off with Akamaru. Shino paused mid-step.

"A-Ano… K-Kiba-kun… c-can I ask for a f-favor?" She stuttered out shyly. He swung around and grinned but his eyes were slightly dim as if his mind was simply miles away.

"Sure Hinata, what is it?"

"Well… uuhh… c-can you k-k-kiss m-me?" She instantly turned a bright tomato red and glued her gaze to the dirt ground. Shino's breath hitched and his eyes narrowed behind its shades. His hands tightened into tight fists inside their pockets.

"Sure!" Kiba agreed readily. He shifted so that he was fully facing her and leaned down closing his eyes in the process. Hinata continued to blush turning an even brighter red. But she gamely raised her lips to receive the other. A shot of boiling hot jealousy shot through Shino. Just before the two's lips met Hinata yelped and quickly sprang away from Kiba. Shino smirked evilly drilling his eyes into the girl's back. Hinata was nice and a cool person… but nobody, _nobody_ touched what was his. They tried to resume the kiss. Shino frowned and Hinata yelped again. There was a sudden buzzing in the air and suddenly the air was filled with thumb sized bumblebees. And yet… they surrounded the hapless girl as she screamed running off. Shino chuckled softly to himself not even caring that Kiba had also followed the girl. After all, the bees would make sure that Hinata wouldn't touch what was his.

* * *

**All right… that was bad. Hehehehehe… well tell me what you think of this chapter. More to come, more to come. Review, Review, Review and I'll keep writing. This is actually entertaining though I think they're becoming more and more OOC… eehh… my only excuse is that they're growing. **

"**_The springtime of youth waits for no one_"**

**I got that out of episode uh… 142 I think. Totally random. Sorry. Well thanks for reading and keep on reading. Review though!**

**Oh yeah, and please excuse the lameness of my attempts at writing lime even if it wasn't all that. Ureeka! I've never done it before. First attempt and all that funky stuff. And uh.. Koi _is_ fish right?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own anything.**_

**My Reviewers, THANK YOU:**

_ShiRurounioftheAphrodesiac - Melmit - Mayfair - Schoodoo58 - NarutoOtaku - Bhodili - The8thSin - Imbrium Iridum

* * *

_

_**Sasuke & Naruto**_

Naruto awoke to a dull throbbing in his stomach. He shifted uneasily. Most of the aching centered around the seal. It felt as if someone had cut him open, stuck chopsticks inside him, swirled it around some, and messily sewed him back up. Not only that but his breath rattled out through a raw throat provided by exhausted lungs. Something stirred; like a slight rustling of the wind from within and that was all the warning Naruto received before-

Raw fury swept up his spine spreading like a virus in his mind.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHH!**_

The voice roared in the Naruto's head its tones rolling like thunder through the blondes brain. Naruto whimpered; needle-like pain spearing his mind as the Kyuubi raged lashing at his container. _Stop… hurts._ Almost immediately the tone died down and the some of the pain from inside his head receded. The Kyuubi was far from placated though, in fact, he was livid as he limped around his cage. Naruto ignored the caged kitsune's hissed murmurings and rolled to his side with a groan. His slender arms were clutched around his stomach cradling and caressing the throbbing flesh almost delicately under his black sweater. The creak of a nearby door forced Naruto to raise his pounding head. He peered blearily at a black blob that slowly focused into-

"SASUKE!" He rasped out through a raw throat. Without a thought, Naruto recklessly lunged for the other boy. Sasuke leapt forward and caught the blond as he fell off the bed with a hoarse shout of pain. "Fuuuck you psychotic bastard! What'd you do to me?" He moaned clutching his stomach. "You better watch out. I'm going to castrate you… then let the Kyuubi kill you! _Then_ I'm going to bring you back _again_ so that I can kill you!"

"If you're quite done, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke replied calmly to all the outraged croaky threats. He settled the blond into the bed lifting the blankets over the still talking boy.

"You're not even _listening to me_!" Naruto screamed though it came out as nothing but a huffy whisper.

To Naruto's astonishment, which promptly shut him up, the normally stoic boy leaned forward and placed a soothing palm gently over the blondes cheek and stomach. A soft smile lit up the pale boy's face. "Trust me, Naruto." He spoke softly. Naruto stared at him for a few seconds looking lost. Then his face crumpled into a scowl, his lips forming a childish pout.

"I'm still going to kill you." _Fine_.

"You'll live." _I'll explain later._

"Let me stick a kunai in you, swirl it around some, and see if you feel the same!" _I'm holding you to that_. Sasuke suddenly smirked drawing back slightly. _What the… what's the bastard so smug about?_ To Naruto's horror, he realized that he'd been unconsciously purring ever since the bastard had started to caress his stomach right over the black spirals of the seal. Naruto abruptly wiggled away flopping to his side giving the pale boy his back, but not before shooting Sasuke a look that dared the other boy to say something about what had just happened. He jerked the hem of the black sweater down and proceeded to glare at the wall. Sasuke's smirk only widened. He gracefully got to his feet and left the room leaving the door wide open.

**Oi! Brat container! What the hell is going on?**

_Hell if I know. Naruto grumbled sulkily. He wanted to take a chopstick and jab Sasuke continuously, he wanted for his stomach to stop throbbing like his BLEEP in the morning- okay, bad analogy, but… he flopped back onto his back and stared up at the dull white ceiling. A hand absently scratched at the seal leaving small red streaks. _

**What is this strange feeling. My stomach… what the hell is wrong with it?**

_I just told you, I DON'T KNOW!_

"Naruto?" Naruto jerked at the sound of his name. When did Sasuke start calling him by his given name? "Come on, I have some water for you." He rolled onto his side with a pout.

"I'm not talking to you." He sulked.

"You just did." He had no warning before Sasuke rolled him around and jerked him up into a reclining position. Naruto stiffened waiting for the burning pain to start. He waited, and waited.

"Hey! It doesn't hurt anymore!" He exclaimed. Without any warning, he suddenly hiked up the hem of his sweater and prodded the seal. Sasuke smirked and pulled up a chair that had been propped up in the far corner.

"Of course, dobe. I know what I'm doing." He shoved the cup of water in the blondes face. "Drink and I'll explain what I did." Naruto shot him a glare but took the cup and quickly gulped down the water. The warm liquid slid down his throat doing much to soothe the raw feeling. He continued to glare at Sasuke over the rim of the cup and when finished, Naruto couldn't resist throwing it at Sasuke's smirking smug face. Sasuke didn't even blink when he caught the cup. Smirk growing, he dropped the cup on the floor, leaned forward bracing his elbows on his knees and planted his chin in his folded hands. "The jutsu that I performed on you has no name. It came from the Hidden Village of Sound through a traveler from the Mitsu Clan in the Northern Regions. They call it the 'child bearing gift'. When the male body with the seal is penetrated and the sperm from the significant other has been released into the 'sealed', it creates a reaction that fertilizes a ready egg made from the 'sealed' one's own tissue. After the egg is fertilized, the egg walls expand into something that can house and support a growing baby. Of course at the end of the term you'd have to cut the stomach open but… you don't get it do you?"

Naruto stared blankly at Sasuke. He suddenly burst out laughing sounding like a deranged criminal with a raspy whispery laugh. "You're so funny, teme! Males? Having _babies_!" But when Sasuke didn't do anything but smirk smugly at him Naruto knew he wasn't joking. He was still slightly chuckling to himself when it finally hit him. Sasuke meant… Sasuke said… Bright cerulean eyes widened and full slightly reddened lips rounded in an 'O' of horror. There was a heartbeat of silence. Then- "**SASUKE YOU FUCKING BASTARD I'M GONNA FUCKING MURDER YOU!"** Before he had time to blink Naruto was flat on his back with Sasuke straddling him with his arms pinned to the bed by the other boy's. Sasuke leaned in close.

"You gave me your word." He murmured in a deceptively soft voice. Onyx eyes glittered with an unknown emotion. "Your way of the ninja. Am I wrong to think that you would keep your words?"

Naruto visibly swallowed. His expression went from anger, to denial, and finally stubborn refusal. "Not like this!" He hissed. Sasuke grasped Naruto's chin and forced him to face forward.

"I'm not going to force you. You agreed to the seal-"

"I DID NOT!" Sasuke ignored this and continued.

"And you must agree to the sex in order for you to be successfully impregnated."

Naruto flushed crimson. "S-s-sex?" He sputtered.

Sasuke blinked. "You're a virgin aren't you?" He suddenly asked bluntly. Naruto's flush became tomato red.

"SASUKE!" He screeched. His lower lip jutted out into a pout. Contrary to popular belief, and just because he hung out with Ero-senin didn't mean that he… that he… well _you know_.

The tentative smirk became a full blown cat-ate-the-canary-and-then-some smile. Naruto shifted almost uncomfortably. He quickly considered his options and realized that no matter what happens, Sasuke was planning to impregnate him anyway. And that meant… _hot heavy sex. _Naruto shuddered. He was a healthy male adult and he would be lying if he said Sasuke wasn't attractive. So maybe this _wasn't _such a bad idea. And maybe… maybe… oh who was he kidding! Sasuke said that he would _only _get pregnant if Sasuke ca… ca… _came _in him. Another mental shudder. And was it so bad to kiss the other boy? _No_. Naruto suddenly smirked relishing the spark of confusion in Sasuke's onyx eyes. "A deal." He challenged. The other teen raised an eyebrow. Naruto wiggled his hands free and shoved Sasuke slightly away from himself. He sat up and licked his lips. "If you kiss me and I make some kind of noise… I'm…" Naruto shuddered whether from disgust or hidden pleasure at some unknown thought, Sasuke didn't know. "I'm yours for the taking. If," He licked his lips again. "_if_ I _don't _make any noise then you take this stupid seal off of me, let me go _and_ you come back with me." Naruto studied the other boy before holding out a hand. "Deal?" Sasuke stared at the tanned hand and Naruto suddenly had this uneasy feeling that he'd just signed his death warrant. He was just about to jerk his hand back and yell that he was just kidding when the whole cat-ate-the-canary-and-then-some smile crawled across Sasuke's pale face. A slender yet powerful hand closed around his and he was not so gently tugged forward.

Sasuke closed the final distance between them, "Deal," he breathed before captured the blondes lush bottom lip with his teeth. Naruto's lips parted with a slightly gasp. A warm tongue glided over the silky smooth flesh before darting in to plunder the warm depths of Naruto's mouth. Naruto screwed up his face and resisted the urge to gnaw on the other's tongue. It felt funny…very different from their dreams. It was above all else… wet. Not entirely unpleasant and… it was actually… heat coiled in his stomach. The kyuubi was mighty pleased by the turn of events it seemed. The angry growling gradually morphed into a rumbling purr of satisfaction that tingled up Naruto's spin. There was a tingling in the back of his scalp… his body suddenly and quite simply melted. He couldn't stop the satisfied humming from escaping even if he'd tried. Naruto was floating on a cloud of bright orange cotton candy flavored with his favorite ramen. Lining the cloud was silver chopsticks, the special silver chopsticks he'd found outside a store when he was only three. And it smelled… it smelled… _like Sasuke!_

Naruto broke away falling hard on his butt. The silver cloudy haze that had obscured his vision had broken and he mourned the loss of his orange ramen cotton candy. But the loud smack of their parting lips rung too loudly in his ears and he glared up at the flushed but smugly smirking face above him. He huffed then sighed tiredly. "Honestly Sasuke, I'm a-attracted to you… but the idea of you and me having sex… erm.." He flushed losing the sudden surge of courage. He'd heard from Ero-senin and Iruka-sensei that it hurt. And it wasn't that he couldn't tolerate the pain but… Naruto studied Sasuke intently. The other boy was slightly flushed. A pink tinge running from his cheeks down his neck and disappearing into the collar of his black tee. Once onyx eyes were surround by red, a red that was rapidly seeping into the black. _Oh shit._ Naruto thought. He leaned forward with his hands behind his back. His fingers were rapidly shaping out the signs for a teleportation jutsu. He grinned. "Hey Sasuke… about the deal…"

"You're not backing out are you, Naruto?" Sasuke practically purred. Naruto hesitated stumbling over the last signs slightly before resuming the fast pace.

"No," He replied cheerfully. "We made a deal and I wont go back on my word… but, you have to catch me first!" He crowed just as the last sign was completed.

Sasuke was only surprised for a second as the smoke rapidly cleared away from where Naruto had sat. Then his eyes went completely red as the commas within started to spin crazily. An all too animalistic grin stretched across his face. "All right dobe, if that's the way you want it." He murmured before he too vanished with a slight disturbance of the air.

* * *

**The Group - _Kakashi, Iruka, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, & Lee_**

The slight crackle had Shikamaru freezing in his tracks. He cursed softly and quickly gestured for everyone to still. Kakashi bent down and lazily scanned the grass. "Trip wire?" Shikamaru inquired softly.

"Hai, hai, hai…. I was wondering when we would hit the traps." Kakashi replied absently. Iruka frowned.

" Meaning we're getting closer?" He asked. Kakashi shrugged and straightened.

"Maybe, maybe not." He replied. "Gaara-san? You think you can block us if anyone accidentally triggers one?"

Gaara stared at Kakashi. Or he looked like he was staring at Kakashi when in reality he was studying the surroundings. The wire ran across the ground in a straight line. But so did the thousands of other ones that gridded the forest floor. Not to mention the raised ones that overlapped the ground level. In fact, it was like a large web of razor sharp wires that might or might not trigger a bomb but would definitely cut to the bone. He shrugged.

"Probably not." He replied. He raised a finger tracing the mostly invincible lines. "It is too intricate. Even if we tried to cross we would still have to worry about the ones raised." He pointed out. Iruka's frown deepened. Lee's head was tilted, his bowl cut hair style sliding to one slid.

"Can we cross if we could see the wires?" He asked. Beside him Neji had already activated his Byakugan. His pupil-less eyes were rapidly moving back and forth as it traced the wires.

"There's a pattern. I could probably get through using Byakugan but that would drain my chakra." He commented closing his eyes. "If you can see the wires, you can probably slip through them. I don't detect nor see any other traps."

"It's as if he _knows_ were coming after Naruto-kun and he doesn't want to stop us… just … I don't know, stall us or something." Lee said.

Shikamaru was deep in through as he stared at the fairly innocent looking trees before them. "Hmm… Gaara, can you use your sand, without activating the wires, to _show_ us the layout?"

Gaara switched his gaze from a mentally squirming Kakashi to the shadow-nin. Then he transferred his gaze to stare thoughtfully at the wires. He finally shrugged. A thin trickle of sand streamed out of the gourd strapped to his back. It moved and formed into a long thinly layered wall before moving slowly forward. What it left behind was an intricate web of wires unveiled to their eyes. Sand particles glittered in the sunlight covering every inch of wire it touched.

"Shit." Shikamaru sighed.

"That's like a mile forward and roughly… looks like three to four miles wide." Iruka commented quickly calculating from what he saw. Round black eyes moved rapidly back and forth.

"We can do this!" Lee declared confidently. "Just follow me!" And before anyone could say anything, the most flexible of the group plunged onward. Twisting and sliding, ducking and dancing from under wires, to over them, he gradually led them forward. The pace was agonizingly slow as they painstakingly moved forward after the green spandex clad Lee. Thirty minutes in, the group reached a strange clear spot with enough room for everyone to lay down with their arms spread. Kakashi double checked the area before declaring it camp safe. With a sigh of relief from everyone in the group, Lee included, they settled down for the afternoon.

* * *

**All right, thank you for reading! Please do keep reviewing because yes, it keeps me going. I'm sorry this took me so long to finish but I kept getting discouraged for a while. I hope the whole pregnancy thing sounds believable… please feel free to critique my work, flames are welcome. And please do review! **

**Sorry for the lack of Shino/Kiba action. They'll be in the first scene next chapter. But don't be disappointed if you're here only for Sasu/Naru… lol, they'll be moving along quite nicely along with the rest of the characters.**

**Again thank you and remember to review !**


	5. Chapter 5

**All right, you'll have to excuse me. I've finally found a beta so I might be reposting these but I just thought that I would post this chapter for your reading pleasure. LOL, and drag out the SasuNaru s-xing scene. Hehehehehe, okay, let me know what ya'll think. Drop me reviews or I might just fade away from the lack of response. I also apologize for the late LATE update. Already working on the next chapter but... midterms are a pain.**

**Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi, male/male loving.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize. Naruto, etc. **

**

* * *

Konoha - _Kiba & Shino_**

Under the gigantic elm, with its leaves a bright spray of golds and reds, a flash of silver was the only warning before the solid _thunk_ of a kunai hitting its mark echoed through the air. Akamaru yipped and tensed before springing high up to snag the next kunai from the air. With a quick one eighty-turn and the jerk of a neck muscle the kunai went sailing back towards its owner. Kiba's hands flashed out and around, the flare of silver the only warning before the solid _thunk_ of the kunai hitting its mark echoed through the air. The wind abruptly shifted whipping around their feet. A heavy enthralling scent drew both their attention over to another teen standing at the edge of the clearing. "Shino!" Kiba exclaimed. The bug boy shuffled forward. Kiba, who had cheerful started towards his friend, suddenly froze in his tracks. His head tilted to the side, brownish black hair tumbling over his eyes as he took a deep breath. There was a… scent emanating from the other teen. It was… intoxicating more so then ever. Slit eyes glazed and the red marks on Kiba's cheeks deepened into a husky rose. The confused bark from Akamaru went unheard by his owner. In a flash, Shino had his collar pushed down with the other boy's nose buried in his neck. The momentary flash of panic he experienced had bugs swarmed over in an agitated frenzy around his covered wrist. Kiba took another deep breath lost in a euphoria of smells.

"You… you smell so _good._" Kiba practically moaned. He rubbed his nose up and down the smooth column of flesh both hands clamped just above Shino's elbows. Unbeknownst to him, he was making small mewling sounds of pleasure as he tried to burrow deeper and deeper into Shino. Akamaru yipped dancing around their feet slightly confused by his master's behavior. Shino's lips turned up slightly into what would only be classified as a smug smirk. It wasn't well known but the Aburame's _did_ have a mating season and mating rituals to follow.

The Aburame's usually hit mating season around summer fading into fall. A mating ritually can take from a week to a month to accomplish thus any Aburame's currently pursuing their intended is given off duty until the dance of love and life was complete. A mate is chosen by its reaction to a scent released by the seeker. After the mate is chosen, the seeker must then go through a five step process: the court, the kiss, the declaration, the marking, and then consummation.

As abruptly as the smell hit Kiba, it left and he found himself blinking in confusion standing a few feet away from Shino. Akamaru stared up at him as if he'd lost his kibbles and grown an extra head at the same time. The last thing he remembered was heading towards the other teen before… he gave absently scratched at one of the red marks running up his cheeks and mentally shrugged, it'll come back to him eventually. "Hey, Shino! Did you find out what happened to Naruto?" He demanded mentally shaking off the momentary confusion. The other boy shrugged his collar looking kind of… squashed. "Huh, what happened to your collar?" Akamaru yipped but Kiba didn't catch what ever the white dog was trying to say because at the same time, Shino coughed loudly.

"Actually I was just about to head over to the Hokage's office…" He paused, "Let's stop by Ichiraku to see if Naruto has gone by recently." He offered.

Kiba gave a quick nod. "Akamaru? Can you grab my coat?" The white dog yipped and ran off. Kiba shot Shino a weird look. "You okay?" He inquired slightly confused by the feeling of wanting to get as far away from the smugly smirking Shino as possible. It only got stranger because Shino's smirk grew and he swung away.

"Fine." Came the clipped answer. Again that feeling of wanting to run and hide from the bug boy hit him. He mentally shrugged it off and picked up his coat from Akamaru's jaws. He quickly pulled it on and grinned.

"All right. If you're sure. Come on, let's go!" Akamaru gave two quick barks of agreement and they both took off. Shino followed at a more sedate pace though he easily kept up with the other boy. Unseen by the cheerfully laughing individual a few steps ahead, a full blown smile graced Shino's lips as he mentally made check marks. Phase one-complete. Commence phase two.

* * *

**The Sound - _Sasuke & Naruto_**

In the passing of the five- six years the surrounding forest of Sound had not changed much. The general layout of the farms were the same. The same lilting hills perched with a lazy air on the landscape. The same dirt paths, slightly widened by the steadily increasing flow of traffic over the years, winding up and around the hills like a muddy brown ribbon. It would be so easy to slip back into his genin days, back when Jiraiya and Sakura had been with him here. And for an instant he could feel strong arms surrounding him while a hard shoulder prodded his aching stomach with every sway of the nin's steps. But like the fleeting wind, it slipped away and left behind the chills of apprehension. He could hear his heart pounding wildly as if to compliment the feral mocking laughter of the Kyuubi. Naruto suppressed a shudder thanking whatever gods up there that he still retained some memory of Sound's layout. His breath came out in harsh pants and his stomach had started to ache again. The steady pulse of Sasuke's chakra was the only sign he'd had since the chase began that the other man still shadowed him.

Naruto spared half a second to absently shove back damp blond hair and quickly braced himself as he landed jarringly on a thick brown branch. Red-orange chakra swirled around his feet; what was the point of hiding his chakra and wasting that energy when Sasuke was going to catch him anyway? And if Naruto was going to go down quite literally as a bottom, he'd take that right bastard with him! A soft sinister chuckle to his left raised chills up his spin. O-kay, Sasuke is seriously creepy. Naruto picked up his pace becoming almost invincible to the naked eye.

The trees provided a nest of sorts. A canopy of green, greener then Konoha's rapidly turning leaves. In the distance came a flicker of cool green chakra. A touch of comfort that could only be Iruka. Naruto froze his muscles tense in mid-leap. If he could feel Iruka's chakra then that meant the chuunin was close. Maybe sixty to seventy miles off, he was never quite sure of his chakra radius.

**Give it up brat. You're not even trying.The Kyuubi taunted. _Shut up. _Naruto snapped. Now was not the time to get into an argument with the kitsune. His stomach was acting up and he could practically _feel_ Sasuke closing in on him. _Damn, doesn't this guy _ever_ give up?_ At the thought Naruto snorted. _Yeah right, we're talking about the guy who joined Orochimaru just to hunt down and kill his brother._ "All right, time for some bunshin fun!" Naruto muttered. His hands flashed through the familiar seals for his favorite jutsu. Like a silent smoke bomb had been set off, sandy yellow smoke filled the area. When it cleared, after drifting away in lazy swirls, ten identical copies of the blond appeared sporting identical smirks.**

Sasuke could feel every pull and pulse of Naruto's orange-red chakra as he stealthily shadowed the blond teen. A smirk curled the edges of his lips while a black circle spun in the red of his eyes. He tracked the bumbling trail of the other teen. Desire and anticipation curled within him; anticipation to catch the him and desire to claim him. A sudden flare of red alerted him to chaka activity from Naruto. He paused in an indecisive moment before proceeding with caution. He leapt from tree to tree landing softly with no disturbance in the air. A black eyebrow quirked up in amusement when he spotted the eleven Naruto's. His smirk grew a wicked curve and he had to stifle the chuckle just bubbling inside. Naïve little Naruto, thinking he would not know the difference between the real thing and a carbon copy. He watched with a malevolent kind of glee as all the Naruto's leapt away in different directions purposefully leaving traces of chakra. He slid after the real Naruto with a low and almost nonexistent chuckle. Oh this was too sweet.

* * *

**The Group **

Iruka swiped at his forehead pausing to dig his finger under the steel plate of the protector and scratch at an itch. Kakashi slouched oozing over a branch above, face buried in an Icha Icha Paradise book. Gaara stood off to the side face expressionless and eyes closed. "He's close." The red-head murmured. "Probably a few miles off." A line appeared in the middle of his forehead between his eyes. There was something slightly off with the kitsune's chakra. His stoic face suddenly twisted into a feral snarl green eyes popping open. "_Uchiha_!" That caught every one's attention and drew the group back together again. Kakashi calmly closed his book and absently tugged at the end of the Konoha forehead protector covering his left eye. Shikamaru rolled his eyes but reluctantly closed them with a drawn out sigh.

"Well?" Lee prompted after a few moments of silence.

"Uchiha is close behind Naruto." Neji replied opening his eyes. "Very close. We might have to fight him." He added eyeing Shikamaru warily. Said shin obi twitched and absently touching his right shoulder. Neji's eyes narrowed -

_Hssssss. "Fuck, Neji!" Quick flash of dark metal. Dark humorless laughter, spinning black and red. Blood…. Blood everywhere. His hands, his face, his jacket. Fuck, fuck, FUCK! _

"_Shikamaru!" Shit! A guttural scream, new blood spurting everywhere. Shikamaru stumbling back, shadows flickering wildly left hand gripping right shoulder tightly. A flicker of malicious glee in sharingan eyes. Pale hands covered in red blood gripping a now gasping Shikamaru. Shikamaru scrambling to tear the hands away from his throat blood spurting in rivulets turning the green chuunin jacket an ugly muddy dirt brown. Neji spitting blood smearing red streaks across his cheeks and lowering his hand. Chouji just a lump on the ground knocked out ages ago. Triumph blazing in blood red eyes black mangekyou fading away as thin lips kicked up in a smirk. Shikamaru falling in a lifeless heap his body carelessly kicked aside another kunai sprouting from his left shoulder, more blood._

"_This is a warning, Hyuuga, Nara. Interfere again and you just might not walk away." Humorless laughter. "Take him, patch him up," Disbelief danced across pale features framed by long blood matted black hair. Black bled back into red eyes narrowed in a spark of anger as the Avenger stood almost protectively over the prone blond. "But don't think for one second that this is over." A soft breeze and he was gone but his parting words echoed sending chills down Neji's practically numb spine. "I'll be seeing you soon-"_

"Neji!" Said teen gave a start and realized that everyone was staring at him. He relaxed the tight fists had hands had unconsciously formed and exhaled silently.

"Excuse me." He offered politely. "Lost in thought for a moment." Shikamaru shot him a quick concerned look before masking it under a feigned expression of boredom. He would have passed off as casual if not for the way his left hand clutched his right shoulder. Gaara stiffened a split second before Kakashi shoved his forehead protector up. Red eyes blazed to life, brightening as the three commas started a lazy spin. Iruka tensed changing his open stance to a close defensive position. Gaara, picking up on the tension, blinked round black eyes and quickly assumed a offensive stance flexing his hands in preparation. Neji activated Byakugan straining his chakra to try and see what the others were sensing.

Quite a ways away he could just about wispy hints of red chakra… which meant Naruto was either homing in on them and heading their way or he was just randomly running but getting closer. Behind that was a malevolent swirl of black chakra shot with bolts of purple. There was a brief flare of the red chakra almost drowned out by the responding black chakra.

They all had a moment of quiet contemplation when all of a sudden the black chakra surged and completely covered the red chakra. Beside him his former sensei gasped and shuddered uttering a warbled, "Naruto!" Without waiting for anyone, his hands came up and flashed through a teleportation jutsu. Kakashi's sharingan zeroed in on the signs his hands already halfway through when Iruka vanished in a swirl of smoke. The copy-nin gave them quick hard look, "Pair up, cover your backs. As of this moment, Sasuke is to be taken out." And he vanished with a soft _poof._ Gaara grabbed Lee not giving the other a chance to protest before they both vanished in a swirl of sand.

Neji and Shikamaru grimaced at the same time not all too eager to face off with Sasuke. With Gaara, Kakashi, and Iruka they had a chance of beating Sasuke but… for some reason Neji doubted that. He let the Byakugan fade and turned to eye the other Jounin warily. Shikamaru had his eyes rolled up and glued to the sky as he softly muttered to himself. Neji patiently tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ears. A second later Shikamaru sighed and reached out a long slender hand. "Come on." Without hesitation Neji intercepted that hand and grasped it securely. A moment later the small clearing in the middle of a booby-trapped forest emptied the only sign of the group having passed through being the glittering sand particles clinging to spidery clear strands of razor sharp wire.

* * *

YAY, YAY, review, review review!  



	6. Chapter 6

**Oh wow! I've finally updated! You'll have to excuse me for the looooooong wait. This chapter is also unbeta-ed so please excuse the mistakes. This is a kind of a... well, you'll just have to read to see.**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters & places.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers and your... patience. Please keep reviewing and I hope that my next chapter will be out sooner rather then later. Again, I am deeply sorry for the delay... I got stuck on what to write on this chapter.  
**

**

* * *

A Cave Some Where In Sound - _Sasuke & Naruto_**

Damp and moist, the air clung with humid fingers to every bare skin available on Naruto's body. The cave, a dark yawning cavern of darkness, was silent except for his harsh pants and the steady drip, drip, drip of water some where in its inner depths. He breathed a sigh of relief feeling the malevolent tinge of black-purple chakra spike crazily before fading in the distance. He swiped a trembling arm over his forehead smearing dirt and pushing the forehead protector back. Wary blue eyes scanned the area squinting to better see in the near pitch black. He had gone further back then planned but if it helped to throw Sasuke off his track then so be it.

The way Naruto figured it was that he had about two or three choices: 1) give himself up to Sasuke, 2) Get out of the cave and find Iruka and risk getting caught by Sasuke, or 3) stay put until some one finds him or Sasuke left. Though of course there were pros and cons to all three choices but Naruto'd rather risk staying in place then getting jumped by Sasuke. He inhaled at the thought and shuddered. Ugh, he reeked. Remembering hearing dripping water, Naruto forged ahead with a grim set to his face. The further he traveled the darker it got. Eventually all light faded and he forged on blindly hoping his ears would not lead him astray.

**Brat.**

_What?_

**What did you get us into this time?**

_Nothing. I'm just… looking for something that's all._

The kyuubi grumbled suspiciously. **You're not still running from that Uchiha brat are you?**

_No. No… I'm… uh… I'm just looking for something._ Naruto repeated.

**So you're hiding now.**

_No! I'm _not_ hiding! I told you, I'm looking for something._

The fox went silent and Naruto absently hummed to himself as he pressed forward. This reminded him eerily of the time they had chased after Sasuke. He still remember Neji and what he had said. Naruto shuddered, and thinking of Sasuke was just not a good thing right now. He blinked, was that a light ahead? His footsteps echoed eerily in the darkness as he hurried towards the soft blue glow. The dark fell away so abruptly that Naruto stood blinking a bit before he realized that he could see. Naruto scanned the area before grinning with childish delight.

The narrow tunnel had opened up into a cove of sorts. The ceiling arched above his head sparkling as if stars scattered the surface. Crystals littered the walls, jutting from the surface in jagged clusters. In the center of the cavern was a large clear pool of simmering blue-green. It was from within the pool that a startlingly bright icy blue light emanated to bounce off the crystals on the wall.

With a squeal of delight, Naruto hurriedly stripped and threw himself into the pool. There was a muted splash and oddly warm water blanketed over his head. Glittering blue eyes opened and roved around underwater. The water was so clear that Naruto had to keep reminding himself he was underwater. At the bottom of the pool lay, glittering like jewels, round colored glass-like pebbles. Naruto shifted through them, raking slender fingers through the piles and letting them drift slowly back into the ground. He let his eyes close as he curled up and shoved strongly with his legs. His head broke the surface of the pond with a loud splash that resonated through out the room.

"Hah! Try and find me now, you bastard!" Naruto crowed delighted by his discovery. The immediate concern of the raven-haired teen catching him faded into a distant hum in the back of his mind and Naruto splashed happily in the pond.

"Well, what do we have here?" A soft sinister voice murmured. _Oh shit. _Naruto froze and immediately sank below the surface. It wasn't until he'd unconsciously breathed in water that he realized what had happened and came sputtering back up to the surface. "A naked little fox, hmm.. What to do, what to do?"

"Turn around and leave?" Naruto offered helpfully while sinking until only his nose, eyes, and forehead up were above the surface. A slow flush made his cheeks glow in the strange hue of the room. Sasuke slid from the shadows his eyes nothing but glittering black beads. The light gave an ethereal blue glow to Sasuke's pale skin making the other teen simmer slightly. "How did you find me so quickly anyway? I made sure to set off my-"

"Little bunshin trick?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Did you really think I wouldn't see through that?"

Naruto laughed then abruptly choked. Blue eyes widened and rosy pink cheeks grew redder as Sasuke's pale fingers grasped the hem of his black sweater and slowly pulled it over his head.

"Wha- what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

He shook out raven locks raking a hand through the loose strands. Muscles, clearly defined, rippled beneath the milky hue of Sasuke's skin with his movement and Naruto gulped. Sasuke absently tucked a silver strand of hair behind his ear and crouched down at the edge of the pool his black eyes focused and following every one of Naruto's movements.

Naruto nervously drifted backwards blue eyes locked with pitch black. Endlessly the two stared at each other breathing softly. Finally Naruto's gaze darted away and his chin lowered. "You left me." He said petulantly and softly. Sasuke frowned leaning forward.

"Come here, Naruto."

Naruto pouted. "No."

"Come here, Naruto." Sasuke repeated. When the smaller teen continued to ignore his demand, Sasuke sighed deeply. "It's okay. I'm not going to do anything." _Yet._

Naruto continued to pout but slowly swam towards Sasuke stopping only when his chest bumped against the edge of the pool. Sasuke threw both his arms over the kitsune's shoulders and lowered his forehead until it rested against Naruto's. His fingers immediately sunk into the wet strands of Naruto's hair as he nuzzled his nose against the other teen's. He drew back slightly meeting Naruto's trouble blue eyes.

"I need you." He said softly. Naruto frowned opening his mouth to comment but Sasuke gave him a stern look and he closed his mouth. "I need you physically, mentally, and emotionally. You are in me, the better half of my soul." His fingers tightened and he drew Naruto's face flush up against his until their lips were inches apart. "You are mine." He hissed sharingan flaring bright red before dying back to black. Sasuke pressed butterfly kisses around and against Naruto's lips. Naruto made a noise of protest. Sasuke pressed a brief but lingering kiss against Naruto's lips. "As I am yours." He finished.

Naruto's gaze lowered and he absently toyed with the hem of Sasuke's pants. "But… you left me." He whispered. Sasuke brushed back blond bangs nuzzling Naruto's face.

"Not forever and only to tie up loose ends." Sasuke replied. Naruto bit his bottom lip before exhaling harshly. Finally he heaved a tired sigh and offered Sasuke a soft smile.

"I understand. We all follow our own way." He replied. And then he scowled and playfully flicked water into Sasuke's face. "Still doesn't mean I'll be popping babies for you." Sasuke returned his scowl with a sly smirk as he shed the last bit of clothing pushing both undergarments and pants in one go. Naruto flushed a bright tomato red feeling something trickling down his nose. "You're nose is bleeding, dobe."

The kyuubi started laughing. _Shut up!_

Naruto's hand shot out of the water and clamped over his nose while his legs were frantically treading water to stay afloat . "No it's not!" He denied. Sasuke's smirk only grew wider as he slid smoothly into the water.

"Yes it is…" Deliberate pause, "Dobe." Naruto swiped his nose with his arm and sniffed indignantly.

"Is not." He retorted. **Very mature. **The kyuubi snorted. _Oh shut up you fat ball of fur. _While he was distracted with the Kyuubi, Sasuke took the chance and cornered Naruto letting one hand slide down the blonde's chest to rest over the seal. Naruto bit back the urge to squeal like a girl hating even the involuntary spasm of muscles under the other teen's caressing fingers.

Sasuke leaned in close brushing the tip of his nose along the line of Naruto's neck. "You know, dobe… if I were you, I'd prepare myself to be well and truly ravished." He murmured nibbling the soft lobe of the kitsune's ear.

Naruto couldn't prevent the squeak from escaping this time. The kyuubi continued to laugh at him.

**

* * *

The Group - _Kakashi, Iruka, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, & Lee_**

Iruka poof-ed into view waving away excess smoke already tensed and ready to spring into action. Kakashi appeared less dramatically laying a warning hand on Iruka's arm.

"_Iiii-ruuuu-ka sen-seeeeeeeeeei_!" Came a loud pathetic sounding squeal. Orange flashed in the sunlight, blond turning gold as Naruto burst from the trees straight into Iruka's arms. "SAVE ME!" He screamed latching tightly onto the chuunin's neck. "Sasuke's being a pervert!" He screeched… directly into Iruka's ear. The chunnin winced at the volume instinctively drawing the blond closer and fighting the strong hold the younger teen had around his neck. He looked helplessly over at Kakashi.

One of the Jounin's eyebrows had vanished underneath his head band, the one visible eye widened with startled amusement. "Oooooohh…. Is that so?" And Iruka had the urge to bash in Kakashi's head for suddenly the situation had gone from dire to… Naruto being his childish self. How some one like Naruto, with such a juvenile personality had made it as a Jounin much less an member of the ANBU was beyond him. There was a swirl of sand beside them disrupting his thoughts.

"Naruto!" Lee cried. He broke away from Gaara's hold with a beaming grin. White pearly teeth flashed in the sunlight as Lee held up his thumb bracing his other hand on his hip. "Your passionate youth has helped you escape from the dark malevolence of Uchiha! You have inspired me!" He declared loudly.

Naruto stared at Lee. His suddenly stiffened and with a startled exclamation of surprise poof-ed out of existence. Iruka stared at the sudden smoke curling out from around his empty hands and he realized something.

"His chakra's gone along with Uchiha's." Neji declared calmly from under the shadows of a tree. Shikamaru lounged lazily above him legs curled up with arms hanging loosely from his knees. His head was tilted back in a lazy slant.

Iruka sighed rubbing the back of his neck. He shrugged. "One can wish that it was that easy with Naruto and Sasuke."

"Uchiha probably has Naruto by now." Gaara declared softly. Lee had slumped tiredly against the red head while attempting to still look energized. Kakashi had drawn out his little orange book and seemed deeply engaged in it once more. Neji looked unruffled leaning against the tree underneath Shikamaru.

"Well, that was a simple waste of chakra and a dead give away that we're here." Kakashi stated calmly from behind his orange wall. Iruka winced.

"Naah. It wouldn't have mattered." Shikamaru countered. "The wasted chakra yes, but if Naruto knew we were here, most likely Sasuke did too." He replied absently.

"What I don't understand," Lee started pushing himself into a standing position. His arms were braced at his sides and he looked ready to take on the world… while swaying, to the trained eye, slightly. "Is why Naruto needs to be rescued. Can't he take care of himself?"

Shikamaru heaved a long lazy sigh. Iruka rubbed the bridge of his nose and Neji looked away. "Sure." He replied. "The only problem is Uchiha. We don't really know what his intention is. Yes, we speculate that Uchiha wants to restart his clan but will he go so far as to rape Naruto? We'll never know unless we get to the two before something happens."

Lee frowned. "I don't think Sasuke would do something like that."

"Your confidence in Uchiha is astounding." Neji drawled. "Especially since I remember you declaring him to be some sort of dark malevolence."

Lee cringed. Gaara glared. "We wont get anywhere just standing here trading barbs." The Kazakage snapped. Much subdued, they continued onwards at a quicker pace.

That night's camp was set up quickly and silently. Gaara and Lee ended up taking the first watch. They sat silently together facing opposite directions.

"I… feel slightly worthless in this group." Lee confessed softly. Green eyes narrowed.

"You shouldn't." Gaara replied firmly. "Because you aren't."

"But-" Gaara's suddenly tight grip on his arm halted his words. Lee sighed gazing mournfully out into the darkness.

"People fight their own fights differently." Gaara said.

"I seem to be messing up every time I open my mouth." Lee muttered. He heaved a faint sigh. "I'll have to double my training."

"You see things others don't… that's not a weakness." Gaara replied flatly. Lee snorted but did not disagree with Gaara's comment. He did not say anything at the sudden weight against his side nor did he keep himself from soaking up the warmth from the other male's heat. If he really strained his ears, Lee could just about pick up the faint rustle of sand shifting as if restless from within the gourd propped up beside Gaara. Bristly red hair prickled the skin under his chin, but Lee didn't mind.

"I'm tired of chasing after Naruto." Neji mumbled three hours later having relieved Gaara and Lee from their watch. "It's not like it makes a difference anymore. He always finds his way back to Uchiha." And then he sighed. "But…." He frowned at the thought of Uchiha Sasuke, brooding unhappily. There was a sharp nudge against his side.

"Stop thinking so hard, you're making my head hurt." Shikamaru grumbled. He yawned arching his back in a strangely cat-like movement. Done with his ten second stretch, Shikamaru resumed his graceless slouch against Neji's side one hand finding its way back to the tight braid running down the Hyuuga's back. Absently he stroked it running pale fingers up and down its length. "I hope they elope or something." Shikamaru groaned. "At least this time it'll be permanent and I wont have to be sent after him again."

"You're just lazy." Neji muttered.

"It's not being lazy." Shikamaru protested. "It's being… indolent, idle, lethargic, languid,-"

"They all mean the same thing- lazy." Shikamaru shrugged.

"It's cloud watching, to enjoy it, one must be…"

"Lazy and ready to waste the day away."

"It's not wasting the day." Shikamaru yawned again settling deeper into Neji's side. "Quite the opposite in fact. You're enjoying the day."

Neji grunted doubtfully before giving a resigned sigh and returning to brooding about Uchiha and Naruto. When it was finally time for them to switch watch, he went to sleep with a migraine ignoring the slightly snoring Shikamaru sprawling all over his bed space.

"You're letting your emotions over come your training." Kakashi pointed out.

"I know."

"You've been a teacher too long."

"I…. Actually resent that."

"I apologize if that makes you feel uncomfortable."

_Sigh_. "No, it's probably true. You would think that I'd actually be sharper with all the little brats I'm teaching… but it's a tiring job- and you didn't hear that from me."

"Far be it from me to disillusion future prospective teachers."

"I… I just don't know how to deal with Sasuke anymore… not that Naruto's any easier……… I guess I don't really know why I'm even here. The rest of you can retrieve Naruto easily. Of all of you, I'm probably the weakest-"

"And the only one who knows Naruto best."

_Weak chuckle_. "Oh no, I'm really hitting the pity fest here. That was my momentary lapse into insanity. Wow, I was really bringing myself down."

"It happens."

"Right…. Well… I will not let my emotions over come me so easily again."

_Leer._ "Is that a challenge, Iruka?"

_Blush_. "Kakashi-sensei!"

**

* * *

Konoha - _Shino & Kiba_**

Shino pondered his situation as he slinked beside Kiba towards Ichiraku. Now that phase one of his plan was complete, it was time for phase two. He blinked and his breathing slowed as he thought. He could feel the tingling of a thousand tiny feet fluttering across his skin and he mentally smiled. _Soon… very soon. _He reassured his beloved insects. He considered, making and tossing ideas as he went, on how to get Kiba to voluntarily kiss him. He could always pretend to be drowning… but it would not be very credible since there were no water to drown in…. Unless he dragged Kiba out to the lake, but how to make it seem as if Kiba was the one suggesting that they go?

"Oi! Old man! Have you seen Naruto around?" Shino ignored the reply already knowing the answer. He absently listened to Kiba talking wishing he could just tell the boy outright about their mating season… but he wasn't supposed to until step three. A devious smirk pulled the corners of his lips up as he considered step three and four. He couldn't wait until then… thus, he'd better get Kiba to kiss him soon. "Hey… what kind of cologne are you wearing?" It took a moment for Shino to realize that Kiba was talking to him and that they had already left Ichiraku behind. "Whatever you're wearing… it smells very good."

"I'm not wearing any." He replied absentmindedly.

"Huh." Kiba suddenly slowed, his hands going into the pockets of his coat as his shoulders slumped slightly. "You… you think maybe Naruto has really been kidnapped?" He mumbled.

Shino shrugged drawing helplessly closer to the other male. Kiba stiffened and Shino knew he had his hands clutched tightly into fists by the way his arms were tensing. "But who would do that? Orochimaru's dead. And I _know_ Itachi's dead too."

"Uchiha?" Kiba's expression grew cold some remembered pain that Shino could only guess at. It made his heart feel funny to see it.

"Uchiha." Kiba spat.

"Kiba." Kiba's head turned at the soft sound of his name. Shino drew closer. Then drew entirely past him and into the alley between two buildings. Shino blinked after him before hastening to follow. Akamaru yipped at them and Kiba waved him to hurry up behind him. Once safely hidden from the public eye within the shadows cast by the buildings, Shino turned to face Kiba with a serious expression. Kiba stared back with a wary expression on his face.

"What, Shino?"

"Kiss me."

And just like that, Kiba's serious expression faltered growing more incredulous by the second. "I…_what?_!" Yelped loudly at a high pitched voice sounding very involuntary as if he couldn't help releasing that little exclamation. Kiba was blinking rapidly leaning slightly back. "W… what, huh?"

"Kiss. Me." Shino repeated slowly. One of Kiba's hand came up curling towards his body in an automatic defensive gesture as he stumbled back a step in confusion.

"_Why_?"

"I have decided that I am now ready to engage myself in finding a significant other. Not only do I find it prudent that I know how to successfully capture my intended but I feel that I also must have the skills to do so." He paused taking in Kiba's bewildered expression and the slightly lost look in those eyes. "You seem to have the experience," And if there was a slight growling undertone to this sentence, it was lost within the contents of the paragraph. "And I would appreciate it if you would take the moment to help me help teach me initiate a kiss." This was one of his longer speeches, not that he really went around making speeches, but he hoped that it wasn't evident he was lying shamelessly… well, in some parts. Kiba, who was still in that defensive posture, seemed to be regaining his equilibrium as he slowly soaked in what Shino was saying. Then he grinned, no, he smirked and slapped Shino on the shoulder.

"Oi, Shino! Don't tell me you've got a girlfriend in mind?" He asked cheerfully. "Who is it? And of _course_ I'll teach you _all_ you need to know on the intricacies of dating." And Kiba started to ramble off about dating and obtaining women. Shino ignored all of this waiting patiently for Kiba to hit upon kissing. He didn't have to wait long. "… And for kissing, you just press your lips against hers. Now softly mind you, you don't want to come off as aggressive, but not too softly or you're going to seem shy."

"Can you demonstrate?" Shino cut in. Kiba blinked then shrugged.

"Sure." He brought up a hand, palm facing his face. "Now watch and pay attention." Shino was slightly confused at this action until he realized that Kiba was going to demonstrate by mashing his lips to his palm.

"No, I meant on me." Kiba's hand froze and his head swung around to peer curiously at Shino. Shino stared back from behind his glasses, his serious expression not unchanging. The corner of Kiba's upper lip was pulled up in an 'eh' expression. It was as if he couldn't really decide if Shino was serious and joking with him. When the Aburame's expression remained unchanged and very serious, Kiba shrugged shuffling the distance to stand uncertainly a few inches away. Akamaru tilted his shaggy white head as if curious at what they were doing. Kiba's hands hovered uncertainly before settling hesitantly on the other man's shoulders. He leaned in pausing with his lips a few centimeters away from Shino's lips. He seemed to take a deep breath before settling his lips softly then more firmly against Shino's.

Shino waited patiently, liking but need more than the firm press of lips. A few seconds, Kiba seem to hesitate again before tilting his head to better settle his lips. His cheekbones bumped Shino's glasses as he exhaled blowing hot air against Shino's lips. It was all the Aburame needed before he sprung into action.

His head tilted and a hand came up to thread into Kiba's shaggy hair. The other hand came up and around the Inuzuka's waist bringing him flush up against his body. His mouth parted, tongue darting out and lave at the closed seam of Kiba's lips. It parted under the attention and Shino immediately sank his teeth into the lush bottom lip drawing it into this mouth so he could slowly suckle on the plump piece of flesh. Kiba inhaled sharply shifting unconsciously against Shino. Shino smirked smugly when he felt something hard digging into his hip.

Two minutes later and Shino broke away. His lids were lowered, one couldn't tell with his glasses though, his lips were moist and swollen feeling while his breath came out in soft pants. Kiba was no better. His lips were a bruised looking red, swollen and moist where he ran a tongue across his bottom lip as if chasing an abstract taste. His cheeks were flushed a soft pink and his eyes were a dark, the cat-like slits widened with arousal.

He cleared his throat, mouth parting. "We- well… are you sure you haven't kissed before, Shino?"

_**

* * *

Sakura, Ino, & Hinata**_

"I am now a lesbian, ladies. But don't you worry. I promise never to hit on you." Ino declared clanking her teacup quite fiercely on the table top. "I heard Temari's pretty hot." She added as an after thought.

"Sunagakure Temari?" Hinata inquired.

Ino slammed her teacup against the table top again. "Yes!" She replied starting to sound quite drunk.

"I heard she's quite fierce." Sakura added. She perched across from Ino studiously ignoring the way Ino was scowling. "You know… that whole fan up your-"

"Hey! It's kinky! Or supposed to be any way!" Ino replied sullenly. Hinata leaned forward and sniffed Ino's tea. She quickly drew back with a grimace.

"You laced your tea!" She accused. Ino glared at her.

"So what!" She wavered for a second before regaining her balance. "It's not like I'm drunk." She protested slamming the tabletop with the flat of her palm. The owner of the little teashop gave them a nasty glare. They ignored him.

Sakura scrunched up her nose in distaste. "Woman, you are pathetic! There are more men out there than from that little inner circle of grade schoolers that we grew up with! Besides, you'd think that you'd feel more sisterly to that… brat-like crew." She said. "They're all immature anyway." Sakura muttered into her teacup.

"Aw, you're just angry because Sasuke left you for that slimy snake guy." Ino paused and hiccupped. "Wats'is name again? Oro-Orochimari."

"It's Orochimaru, pig-brain. And I'm not angry because I don't even-"

"Oh keep denying yourself Sakura!" Ino laughed shrilly. "I told you, I'm a lesbian now. I can't believe you're still hung up about Sasuke."

Hinata snorted softly into her teacup hiding the smile behind a slow sip. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"And, and, you know. I don't know why guys like you anyway! I mean, look at your forehead! You're outfit, like what are you trying to say? Ohh, I'm a manly girl?" Ino stood swaying as she roughly gestured at Sakura, "Where are your hips? You have no boobs, girl!"

"That's is enough, Ino." Sakura hissed also getting to her feet.

Ino ignored her warning, warming up to her subject now that she had the attention of the teashop. "And your hair color… it's so ugly and bubblegum pink! Who likes that anyway?"

"Aaaaaaarrrggg!" Sakura screamed. Her hands tightened into fists at her side. As Ino rambled on, Sakura drew back her fist and walloped the other girl in the eye. Ino stumbled back looking stunned. Then with a shrill battle cry, she launched herself at the pink haired girl. Hinata blushed in embarrassment trying to cover her red face with her teacup.

* * *

**TBC...

* * *

**

**Yay! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! Please review! **


End file.
